The Road of One
by Raijuu
Summary: One can only take so much pain in life. What if Naruto experienced something he couldn't brush off. Naruto tries to end his own life.. will there be anyone to save him? What does kyuubi have to do with it? Main Pairing NarutoKyuubi female discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto turns over a new leaf after trying to end his own life, with the help of one nine-tailed demoness. Could life be so different with a little more love? Written in Naruto's pov mostly. Naruto will be somewhat ooc. **

Well I probably have to write some type of ownership thing or some shit. Well I don't own much besides my honor and blades. So let it be said I do not own Naruto.

This is my first so give me your best reviews for miracles when I can write a good fic. Everything is said in the summary so I hope you enjoy.

"shit" talk

'_shit' thought_

**shit kyuubi talk**

'_**shit' kyuubi thought**_

() Author note

Naruto pov 

Walking down the street in my bright orange outfit with the bright sun in my face 7 year old me, Uzumaki Naruto roamed the streets shining a bright grin at all the passers-by, yeah a bright day. Just coming from my number one favorite place, Ichiraku, I kept glancing from side to side looking for something to keep my every changing mind occupied for more then 2 seconds. When my eyes spot an oh so lazy bum watching the clouds roam and scurry in the vast expanse.

With little else catching my attention I sprint over to Shikamaru. The 'Victim' glances over and sees orange _'how troublesome'. _Approaching, the "troublesome" yells "Hey Shikamaru lets do something!" "Naruto knowing you it would be far to troublesome" came the predictable response. Seeing as the Nara had no backbone for effort he found himself contented following clouds.

"Come on man I got nothing to do and I am going out of my mind"

"Well MY mind thinks it wants you to lose your voice"

"Hey that's a real buzz kill you know we could at least do something, pleeeeeeease!

Beginning the strenuous trip of standing Shikamaru sighs in defeat "All right Naruto what do you want to do?" He wasn't so bothered the clouds were fast thinning in ranks too few and far between. Glancing at Naruto he finds me gaping with shock. "What?"

"YOU GOT UP HEHE!"

Ok scratch that he was a little miffed, Eyebrow raised and opposite eye twitching "Naruto you better not be serious." "Hehehe Just kidding so uhh... what are those board games you always play" "shogi and go?" " Yeah could you show me how to play um?" suddenly feeling out of place I scratch the back of my head. What was said caught Shikamaru as something out of the blue.

_Hmm never took Naruto as the type. Finally something in my field _"Yeah sure, I got the sets at home, come on"

I was overjoyed; I was about to start screaming if I didn't find something to do and learning a new game was definitely a better alternative. And to finally have someone to share some time with was the most fulfilling part of the deal. So I run after 'lazy-gone-active' like a lost puppy.

I was glad to find that the silence accompanying us was not unwelcome. It was hitting 5pm so many shops were closing and people going home after a long day of work. Needless to say the streets were packed. The silence held up for quite some time given the silence was being shared with Konoha's number 1 trickster, given I broke it all too soon. "So Shikamaru why do you watch the clouds so much?" out of honest curiosity.

"Clouds are interesting even though they don't do much." I was a little confused so I tried to clarify " you mean like how one cloud can look like 100 different things depending on how and who looks at?" "Exactly...heh, you know you are full of surprises Naruto" "What do you mean Shikamaru?" "Never mind" That was odd made me wanna just huff and keep on walking.

It took us about 2 and a half hours to walk (Konoha should be Manhattan size) to his house. His place was a larger then average house, a nice balcony and a large field in the back maybe 5 acres where they raised a lot of deer(was it deer?)

Mean while I was irate from that ridiculous distance _'Jesus fucking Christ! Took us long enough!'_

"Shikamaru how can you walk all the way across town for a tiny field just to watch clouds, I mean isn't there some place just a little closer to make lazy on the grass and lose yourself to your freakin clouds!"

"No, because that field is perfect and it would be far too troublesome to mess with perfection."

Sigh,_ 'whatever' _"What's shogi like?"

"Ever played chess?" "Yeah" "It's close to that I'll show you what's different when we get to my room" "Which window is your's?" "That one just off of the balcony." " Wow you must get some view of the sunrise." " Ugh don't remind me" slight annoyance etched on his face.

Concluding the walk, we approached the door and entered the 'troublesome' habitat of two dark haired male Nara and as Shikamaru previously mentioned last time we met, 'crazy' woman. We walked through the foyer and came into the kitchen to 'crazy lady' mixing stir-fry above a hot stove. She was facing away from us saying "Shika-kun is that you?" I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to hold back my laughter as Shikamaru cringes and starts burning holes through his moms back with a death glare. Surprisingly calm he says "Yes and I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend over, names Naruto."

I gave a bow thinking she was going to turn, when I jump at the sound of a pan meeting stove. She gives me a look that would melt stone as a tight smile made its way slowly on her features and said in a sickly sweet voice " I am sorry Naruto but Shika-kun has chores to do and we are about to eat and I didn't make enough for a guest" The voice though soft gave me an urge to rip my ears off.

Naruto chalked it up to all the usual shit he has to deal with_'Crazy was a fucking understatement with this one'_

Meanwhile Shikamaru watched the exchange with Naruto's visible unnerved rigid posture. "But mom there is plenty of food and if I do have chores cant Naruto help?"

'_What's up with this woman she sure is acting up, that voice makes me realize why gophers stay underground'_

"Well Shika-kun not today."

'_Jesus again with that smile.'_

"I don't get it wha-"

"I SAID NO SHIKAMARU" Nara Shinobu had the large wooden cooking spoon wielded like a medieval mace at ready to make the blow. I noticed the impending doom about to occur if I didn't high tail it out of here, so I squeak out "hey Shikamaru I'll see you later ok" as I made a mad dash for the door.

I was making my way to the side of the house with a window for the kitchen when I hear Shinobu say with venom dripping from her voice like a broken faucet "don't let me ever catch you with that 'thing' again do you hear me" "but.." "IS THAT CLEAR" "yes m'am"

'_What the fuck is up with that I didn't do nothing, what does that bitch and all the other people in this village have against me! FUCK.. heh if jiji could hear me now'_

I stayed next to the window making sure when dinner was official over. I was going to get to the bottom of this and play some shogi if it is the last thing I do. I pull out a half empty pack of Lucky Strikes.

_This might take awhile might as well have a smoke, hmmmm bad habit, never saw it coming when some bum gave me one a year ago._

1 hour later...

I drop my 5th cigarette and dig it in the ground blowing the smoke out unsteadily while trying to maintain calm.

'_Christ lady how long does it take to clean up after a meal! _'click'

_Finally lights out. Ok.. Now to wait for Shikamaru's room's light to go on. God I hate waiting, maybe this is why some folks always carry books with them._

45 minutes later...

I drop the empty pack to the side and sigh in satisfaction that can only be achieved with getting what you want when waiting a too time.

_Ok he's in his room, at least someone is in his room ok now to get up there...hmmm_

**General pov**

The good thing about living were you needed deer to feed is the good, healthy, tall trees that sprout from the ground. One of the ever so fabulous trees made its appearance on the opposite side of the house with the kitchen window. Climbing the tree didn't prove to difficult for an Uzumaki. Naruto creeps closer and closer to the designated window and gets to the edge and lowers himself upside down.

**Naruto pov**

_hmmm table, desk, bed, door but no Nara,. Did I have the right window? Yeah... just off the balcony so where is he. All right he's here._

I see Shikamaru clad only in pajama pants enter the room with his head down. He is thinking so hard his eyebrows are knitting socks. Well I might as well take him out of his little world before his room collapses under the mental strain. 'Tap tap' I see him look up and blink a few times and rubs his eyes. He must be thinking he is losing it or something. 'Tap tap' He gets up and slides the window open and whispers, "how are you doing that?" questioningly. I shrug "like to climb, so uhh you going to leave me hanging or let me in?"

Shikamaru stands out of the way as I right myself and swing inside the room. Landing like a practiced frog I raise a hand "yo" he seems still in thought but says "Did you piss my mom off at one point without me knowing it or something?" I give a sly wink and say, "my tricks are for the crowd not specific individuals." Shika just shrugs smirking while muttering something along the lines of 'troublesome' and says " you still up for a game of shogi" "you bet your ass I am, but go easy" Little did I know that 'easy' is not quite easy at all.

After getting to know the pieces and how they move and the subtle differences with chess and itself we got into a fast swing. Well I was in a fast swing and he was taking his damned time like he's an immortal. It went on as I kept making moves and that piece being taken or trapped and that describes my 12 straight loses. During the 13th match I asked "I saw your mom but where's your dad at?" "Oh he's on a mission, he's a jounin." _WOW Shikamaru's dad is a jounin I wander what kinda stuff he does as a top nin probably an assassin or something else really cool . "_Is it normal for me to lose so much, I mean I am new but this is ridiculous...?"

Shikamaru just makes a passing glance my way and gives a small grin saying "well I have plain shogi much longer then you, so it is to be expected I am wiser at this game." I just give a pout and made my next move. "So uhh what time is it any way it feels like we have been playing for a while now?" Shika makes a fleeting look at his watch and blinks. _Wow time flies... how troublesome_ "Its already 1:12 Naru-" a low but strong growl fills the room and that ladies and gents was the sound of one starved blonde "hey did you even eat yet?" He lifts his head to see me staring at the ground and mumbling about not being that hungry anyway.

"Jeez you should have said something, I'll be back with some left overs." Shikamaru stands and exits closing the door behind him leaving me and my hunger to contemplate the essence of food. A few minutes pass and I hear some of the wood floor outside the door creak and in enters Shikamaru with a plate of lukewarm stir-fry. "Here" He hands it over and I start stuffing my face. Shika made his move while I finished. He gave me a look that I didn't quite understand when I sat the plate down and brought my hand up for my move. I was setting the 'rook' down when we hear the floor outside his room creak again and Shinobu walks in rubbing her eyes, yawning.

A large yawn preludes Shikamaru's mom, "Shika-kun what are you doing up so la-"

The moment her eyes open she freezes seeing me with the rook in the air and the room filled with uncomfortable silence. Before what looked like a shocked lady became a queen of death as her scream pierced the night air. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" and Shikamaru and I are frozen to the spot as she ran into the room grabbed me by the back of my jacket and started shoving me down the hall and the stairs. Shikamaru finally came to his senses and ran after us, he met his moms back as she threw me out the front door leaving me to run like a bat out of hell.

**General pov**

Shikamaru was 5 feet from shinobu when she turns around and with a blink of an eye has her finger stabbing her sons chest spitting out in a snarl "What did I tell you about that boy, he is nothing but trouble you are not to associate with him. If I find you with him again I will be stretching your hide out for a new rug!" And with that she stalks off to her room leaving Shika all to himself to sort through all that happened.

'_Lets start from the beginning; harmless Naruto, bored and searching for something to do, finds me asks about shogi and go, I agree to teach him, get home mom acts like he is some known thug about to shove me in a corner and make me take it holding my ankles, Naruto comes back we play shogi, mom comes, treats Naruto like she just found out Naruto and I are secret lovers and gives me a talk like I was playing with death. What's with all the shit centered toward Naruto? Come to think of it I did notice before many times he would get glares and sneers for no apparent reason. I mean sure he is a big troublemaker but that's something you shrug off. What is behind all this? Oh man this is becoming the most troublesome thing I ever had to deal with next to living under the same roof with that crazy woman. Too much thinking, I am out.'_

Finally having enough of the mental monologue Shika got ready for bed. Coming up to his room turning off all the lights besides his lamplight he begins putting away the shogi board. He was about to dump the pieces in the bag but takes notice of the placement and thinks 'hahaha _stalemate. Very nice Naruto'_ His king had nowhere to go. He dumps the pieces and puts the set on his desk turning off the lamp and jumping in bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Middle of Konoha/Naruto pov**

I just kept running even after the tears started to stream down my face. I just didn't understand why I was the core of everyone's ridicule and scorn. Why I am at the end of all the hateful glares. I just passed the hospital when I realized I ran myself even farther from home then when I began. I started to slow and slumped against a building when one thought crossed my mind. '_Fuck I need a smoke.' My frustration building so much I_ lost it and start running. I run as fast as I can dodging the night crowd, running from the glares and sneers, running from my on tears, but no matter how fast or how far I just kept running because for what I was running from there was no end.

Without even realizing it I found myself running up the Hokage monument. I started slowing down but not turning from the chosen path. Finally reaching the end of the service ramp I can see some of the Fourths Hair stick out blocking some of the rising sun.

'_Holy shit I have been running for nearly 5 hours... running from.. from them'_

Getting close to the edge I think of what it was in life that I must have screwed up so bad on for every one to hate me, for everyone to treat me worse then trash, for me not to have friends because parents keep me from making them. So this finalized my previous prediction that I was just not meant to be. I should never have been born, quite simple really, well time to fix my mistake. I tipped toed onto the ledge and starred down at the early morning wakers and the late nighters going home to sleep. And I let myself drop. As I fall letting the wind whip my face I close my eyes with acceptance in mind.

700m

'_Didn't lock my apartment door...'_

600m

'_Didn't do my morning training...'_

500m

'_I got Shikamaru in trouble...'_

350m

'_I got whipped by a woman...'_

205m

At that moment I see my life.. all the pain and suffering balled up into a fraction of a second I felt like I could scream

100m

'_I got to enjoy 4 hours of shogi with a lazy bum who loves to watch clouds'_

I gave myself a goofy smirk in the falling rush '_I guess it was a bright day'_

5m

'_Fuck I need a smoke, uh what the hell, what is this?'_

I feel as if, as if... I don't know, it is an entirely new feeling for me. But if I could describe it, it would be like every fiber of my body inside and out was on fire but it didn't hurt. I open my eyes to see the ground some 2 meters below me and I am falling.. in slow motion! And without meaning to I get ready with all fours to catch myself on the ground. I know I must have been going at least 50 meters per second yet went I touched down I felt like I just fell from on top of a bed considering how my arms and legs held up with such ease.

I feel myself cool down and start to fall as everything goes black

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Hmmmmmm'_

'_ugh its wet, where the hell um I?'_

I open my eyes again slowly becoming more alert of my surroundings and discovering I somehow got into some kind of sewer system. A very large sewer system. Well having little choice of path given that the space behind me was a concrete wall I walked on through the tunnel. What seemed like forever in the deathly quiet steel tunnels would only have been a few minutes had I not been on such a high alert. After walking an approx. quarter mile I finally see the tunnel end with a large expanse ahead of that with what seemed like a locked gate in the sewer.

On closer inspection I found that no lock kept the gate closed but an advanced sutra like seal. Beyond the gates was all darkness besides one bear sized glow showing a fox with 9 tails curled up on the ground with his head toward me. Nine tails ... I took a minute to think about why is that so familiar, when it came to me.

"Ain't you the Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi just gives me a silent nod.

"Aren't you supposed to be bigger?"

It just glares at me.

"Forget I asked, didn't the yondaime destroy you?"

It shakes its head.

"So he locked you up here not being strong enough to completely get rid of you?"

It nods again.

'_Jesus it's lazier then Shikamaru, this dude won't even talk to me!'_

A silky yet steady and firm female voice fills the expanse of the empty sewer end."**I am not lazy brat."** Mean while the fox is giving me a look that would set fires, and change just as quickly as it came back to the soft passing glance it originaly had set on me.

_Woah, Kyuubi is a chick, huh who woulda thought. All well I don't have time for this I need to get out of here. Ok now I have to find out where I a-_

"**We are inside your subconscious."**

'_What? subconscious? so I am visualizing thought but why would kyuubi... The yondaime had to seal the kyuubi, not being able to destroy it sealed it in me 8 years ago..."_

"This is a very sick joke, ok who ever is out there the jig is up"

**"This is not a joke Naruto, you are my container as to make sure I do not kill again."**

**"**Fuck you! The Yondaime killed you!" Tears started forming on my eyes.

"**I will show you what happened on your birthday 7 years ago." **Suddenly all I see is the border of Konoha, Much of the section of the city I see is in rubble and the Kyuubi stands facing a giant frog with the Yondaime on top holding a baby. After he performed a series of one handed seals what appeared to be a hideous ghost game and took the soul of the Kyuubi and was put into the babe. When the apparition disappeared the Hokage died smiling. Now back in the sewer I see the Kyuubi

The tears were now streaming. Tears of hate and pain. Tears of betrayal and mistrust. The feeling came back to me, the very same feeling from the fall. And again my form became entrenched in the feeling of a harmless heat, but this time the heat was much more intense. So intense the water at my feet started to bubble.

"So every glare, every sneer, and every jeer was aimed at me because of you, what gives you the right to fuck with my life! I have lived a life of continuous hell because of your existence!" The heat was so strong the water was now evaporating. But I was oblivious to everything now all that mattered was my unbridled rage.

But Kyuubi wasn't, noticed that my form became engulfed in static electricity, this state being that tiny bolts of lighting kept erupting from any part of me and either met air or another part of me. She was thinking of how much I looked like a giant chidori when I ripped the sutra off the gate and swung it open.

There was now no water to be seen and every spot stepped a black scorch appeared in its wake.

Feeling all this energy, all this power, all this rage, it was overwhelming. When I reached 5 feet from the nine tails I knew I had to release it all somehow or I would explode so I did it the most instinctual way. I let out an earth shattering primal roar! As I let it out the floor began to quake, the walls started to shake, gale force winds erupted from my form, and even the great Kyuubi was blown back a few feet!

My lungs were reaching their limit and the area around me began to settle while the energy in me was fast dissipating. When I stopped the room started spinning fast as I collapsed in an utterly exhausted state. Strange how it may seem right before I traveled into the world dreams I gave a full blown grin when I saw kyuubi nuzzle my side.

'_Today was ok'_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The rising sun just started to filter through the blinds and had the nerve to strike my beautiful face . A bright light fills my lidded eyes and I stir. Before I open my eyes I sit up yawning wiping a bit of drool on my cheek. Then I hear a man's deep voice, "lie do-" at the sound I jump out of bad and sprint like a cougar through the door as my mind begins to process the maelstrom of thoughts.

'_Ok ok ok; I woke in a bed; someone moved me; there are nurses; I am in a hospital; the person in the room wore a white wolf mask, ANBU; An ANBU was guarding me; no, guarding everyone from me; good I am out; shit shit shit shit; Why was I being watched over? They must be doing this thinking something is up with the fox; FUCK more ANBU; odd why don't they catch me; are they playing with me; was this already thought out; or am I just too fast WOOT EGO POINT; I can't let them catch me; I hope I can hold on_

The chase went on for about 18 minutes and the speed had not let up!

'_FUCK AHHHHH my legs are burning! Holy shit they just won't let up! Damn I must be like 15 km out of Konoha by now. I must have gone the wrong way I'm still in a wood. I thought there would be a road, change of scenery, a town, or something, but noooo- FUCK_

WAM!

Well as you can see we have one bruised Uzumaki tree knocker. The three ANBU approached and stopped a few feet away, the first came up to the lying Naruto and pressing their fingers to his neck making me lose consciousness. All ANBU were gasping for breath as the first picked up my sleeping form and they all started back at a speedy walk.

One thought crossing all of their minds when they at long last reached the east gate of Konoha '_Kami-sama that little shit is fast'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wake up kit**

My eyes shot open and I stood up ready to spring once more. But right when I was about to make my move I heard a monotone voice behind me "chill". I looked behind me to find a kid, 12ish, ponytail, bored out of his mind with a jounin's flak on standing next to what I assumed to be his father "Naruto-kun". The voice was the hokage's; the said gave me a comforting smile letting me relax a bit. But I knew why I was here, this was no friendly meeting, this was business. He takes a hit from his pipe before speaking.

"What happened to you, we found you at the base of the Hokage Monument unconscious, I was worried sick?" he didn't seem too convincing to me and I let my suspicions known. "Why was there ANBU in my room jiji?" "You worried me greatly so I wished to make it top priority for your safety."

His lies were older then he was. "Jiji if you were worried about me you would have sent a doctor not a shinobi, stop lying." I made my voice stern to emphasize my irritation. He gives a wistful smile saying "Nothing gets past you Naruto-kun, ok the truth is that ANBU felt a large chakra discharge and they found you... and a 20-foot radius crater with you at the bottom and we wanted an eye on you for anything else dangerous."

I just give him an irritated look and question my attendance "So why am I here again?" The old man actually became as flustered as me "I asked you what happened." With an even face that looks more like his serious self. Giving him a tone so even it could make Ben Stein blush "I got angry." (Cue the awkward silence) ... "And?" "And I passed out."

**I have had enough of the questions**

'_One more "were you the one who saved me?"_

**Yes**

'_Shit'_

**Window now**

"Well old man I'm out!"

"NO Naruto-kun wa-"

And that's as far as he got as I dove through the window to the side of the office. Sandaime(Sp?) scrambled for the window and looked down seeing me grab onto a Konoha flag on the way down and swing drop the last 15 feet and make off in a light run to my apartment. Breaking the silence the jounin spoke "Would you like us to retrieve Naruto-san, Hokage-sama?" "If it is not to much trouble, see if he is ok, but right now I could use that mission report Itachi-san" "Hai" The boy handed over an envelope. "Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" "No you are dismissed." After they left the Fifth was alone with one last thought as he got to work on a small stack of papers. _'Something was different about him."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

As I ran on I noticed just how much they glared at me now that I was aware of what to look for. And thinking back if I were to see what I see now I would have jumped twice. But that's in the past, for now my nindo is one with out regret, no looking back.

**General Pov**

The sun was almost straight up from the leaf village as Naruto found himself in and alley or 'short cut' as he would say doubled over with a pained look in his face. What Naruto was experiencing is known as extreme hunger pains i.e. stomach growls. Now running quite like how he ran earlier that morning he got to his apartment flew through the door and started the first of what would end up being 12 bowls of instant roman in the span of 20 MINUTES!(if that ain't fast cooking I don't know what is.)

A very contented Uzumaki goes over to his rickety couch and sits down in effort to make 'contact' with the 'other one'.

'_Hey you there?"_

**Where else would I be?**

_Why did you save me?_

**Isn't it obvious, if you die I die.**

_If I were to make the choice of dieing or living in a prison I would choose the former._

**Nobody asked you kit.**

_How exactly did you save me anyway?_

**I rushed my energy in your chakra system and heightened your instinct reflexes.**

_Ok... hey are you really a girl or you just some guy with a high voice?_

**...You know I found that I still have some skills even trapped in here you little shit! **The growling made Naruto's head shake.

_OH YEAH and what's that, wave a tail at me!_

**No, even better, A MIGRAINE!**

After the final syllable was uttered we see one blonde hair blue eyed kid sprawled on the floor clutching his head groaning loudly. And from the laughter coming from inside his head we can assume that the kyuubi is having a good time through all his container's new found pain._'OK OK I GIVE' _soon after this 'pitiful' surrender the pain ebbed away.

After this lapse of internal pain the blonde realizes he forgot to his morning exercises again. So he is out the door in seconds. Surprisingly, this 7 going on 8-year-old kid has a very extensive work out plan. Let us lay it out for you. (Changes due to kyuubi in thick)

Naruto Training Regimen (Not in any specific order)

1.1 **4** lapse around Kohnoha (circumference being approx. 16 km)

2.200 **400** pull-ups

3.1 **1.5 **hours of tree jumping

4.200 **300 **sit-ups

5.Taijutsu with log 2 hours

6.Break time

7.200 **400 **push-ups

8.1 **1.5 **hours of meditation

9.1 **1.5 **hours of dance(yes dance)

10.20-minute swim cool down

all steps take the full average time of 8 hours

I hope not much needs to be said of the list. Dance is to create flexibility, balance, and fluid movement. Mediation is to have chakra controlled. And Taijutsu being kicks and punches at the training log. But something was definitely different about meditation...

**Naruto pov**

20 minutes into meditation

_What's with this? I can control chakra much easier now._

This was my thought for the easier time I had over stopping and starting flows of chakra through my palms, arms, and chest.(areas for ninjutsu)

**That's because you ripped off the seal in your subconscious so now you willingly let me effect you, in some ways at least, one would be chakra.**

_You mean because of that seal using chakra while yours was trying to get out made it difficult._

**Yes, and I think you should start sense training: sight, sound, and smell. Move chakra go to your ears, eyes, and noce to increase them.**

The session finished 70 minutes later uneventfully. And last the cool down. It took 12 minutes to find a dissent-sized lake to swim in. Clad only I my boxers I took a dive. I took my time starting up before I did my laps. When I had a few minutes remaining I just let myself float on the surface enjoying the afternoon sky.

**Kit, someone is watching you.**

_Where?_

**Somewhere to the east, they are very good at hiding themselves and their chakra.**

I look in the direction so my back is to the sun and shout "What do you want?"

2 minutes pass and not a thing happens

**hehehe kit behind you hehe**

_huh?_

I do a 180 "ahhhhhhhhhh" was all that came from me as a landed on my ass. The bored Stranger from the office is now sporting an amused smirk. "Interesting, to answer your question I am here to check on your well being." After finishing he walks behind me. I turn around to see him sitting down with his back against a tree, eyes closed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How is my 'well being'?"

"hm just fine"

Conversation being depleted for the time being we share a moment of peaceful silence. The moment lasted just long enough for my curiosity to detonate "Don't you need to go and report this or something." Almost immediately his face dipped in a frustrated frown if only for a fraction of a second. Even being thicker headed then most I caught on. "Well you only have to report it when your done, and your not done yet right." I just couldn't stop my grin as he let out a small sigh as he muttered something along the lines of a 'yeah'.

"Good"

**Smooth kit real smooth**

'_:D**'**_

I walk over to a tree a few feet away from his and lean against it one leg propped behind me. I pull out a new back of Lucky, and set one on my mouth. Reaching for my lighter Kyuubi has something to say about it.

**Kit, if your going to smoke do it right.**

"_Right?"_

**Using a normal flame is fed by oxygen and also burns chemicals that are bad for you.**

"_So what do you want me to do about it?"_

**Use foxfire**

"_Nani?"_

**Fox fire is a blue flame that burns only what you want it to burn and is fed by carbon dioxide and in affect the cigarette becomes a large filter and you breath in almost nothing but pure oxygen, and nicotine of course.**

(cue it bill and Ted) 'woooooaaaaahhhhhh'

'_How'_

**Concentrate on a thumb and imagine a blue heatless flame**

I put my lighter away and close my eyes concentrating on my thumb much like I do when trying to fill it with chakra. I kept the thought of a warm blue flame engulfing my thumb. So I was at this for 5 minutes before I got so frustrated I snapped my fingers and let the image in my mind evaporate. But what I didn't plan on was after I snapped a navy blue warming flame covered my thumb and above it an inch.

"What the!" was all it took for me to come out of my little world to see Stranger staring wide eyed at me. I give him a deadpan look. "What?"

HAHAHAHA CLIFFY YOU GOTTA WAIT :P I'll up date ASAP. Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Reviews -cloud 9

Naruto7(typo of 8-9)

Disclaimer: chapter one foolish mortals

"what"

For anyone to have caught THE Uchiha Itachi stunned, it would make the papers in moments. The stone faced, bored, and worshiped man of 12 was frozen looking at me. A 7 year old who, yesterday morning, created a 20-foot radius sphere around himself of chakra. A blonde trickster who now has a blue flame wrapped around his thumb, the source of his abnormal reaction.

Quickly gaining posture once more Itachi spoke his thoughts calmly, "what is that?"

**Naruto pov**

By the time he responded I had already lit up and taken a drag, though I still had my thumb on fire, I don't know how to turn it off (O.o). I mentioned that it was a skill as I breathe out, still having my smoke hang on my lips.

"Fox fire, it's a... an ability I just learned."

'_Hope he doesn't ask about my smoking problem.'_

Itachi gives me a questioning look behind those bored eyes. "What's so special about it?"

'_phew'_

"It's cold."

He still looks a little perplexed but lets it slide. He lays his head back on the tree and closes his eyes assuming his previous position. I fallow suit the only change would be that I still take the occasional drag.

"So when did you start smoking?"

'_Damn it.'_

"'Bout a year ago."

A quiet silence flows until...

"Do you steal them?"

'_Fuck, king subtle here has the finesse of a rock'_

"You ever got caught?"

I flash my foxy grin, "You're talking to Konoha's number 1 trickster here."

The quiet to followed was peaceful but fleet. For my smoke ended and Itachi stood. I spit the butt out and dug it into the ground as I hear Itachi, "I have to go or my father will be upset, ja ne." When I turned he was gone.

_And he takes the likeness of a ghost like no other. _

I began walking toward Konoha when a thought started to surface. I thought of how the old man kept the secret from me. I couldn't stop being angry at him.

**I wasn't going to tell you for some time either kit.**

_Nani! You would have kept it from me too!_

**Such a burden to be known at an early age is very hard on the mind.**

(And the pouty Naruto emerges!) '_Your mean.'_

**And you're a brat. **

_Stupid fox_

**Blonde freak**

_Jerk_

**Prick**

_Those words shouldn't be spoken by a lady_

**Sexist little shit**

**XXXXXXXXX**

And the back talk escalated ceaselessly even after I reentered Konoha's gates. Shops by now were closing and people traveled home for a late dinner. Some time passed before I reached my street. By this time the fox and I cooled down enough to bear with each other's presence. Before I approached my block my stomach started to cave it. Doubling over, I seem to remember how I didn't have anything to eat yet today. So off I was to Ichiraku.

Some people wonder why I eat so much ramen. Or why almost the only thing at home to eat was ramen. Its because it's the only thing I can afford. At the start of each month a disgruntled man comes and hands me a wad of bills/food stamps and walks away. Even though I don't have to work for it I get just enough to last me until next payday. This is also the reason why I only have orange wears. A small store had a few pairs and was getting rid of them for real cheap.

Getting back to food, Ichiraku's one of the only restaurants that allows my patronage. Its strange how I now approach the booth I look around. I see the glares and dirty looks. But when I look back at Ichiraku I see a smiling middle aged man, and daughter. I know they give me way to many discounts to be normal. I never realized until knowing about the nine-tails how much they cared.

Even now as I sit their moods brightens and they ask if I'll have my regular or miso. I give him a coupon that I got the previous day and ask for chicken. He chuckles and starts cooking.

_I can't believe I never noticed. Always accepting my company with open arms. Always there for conversation with open ears. Always laughing at my antics with a bottomless barrel. I took it for granted for all this time. Looking now the smiles are warmer, the laughter thicker, and the ramen tastier._

With all the inner turmoil I never notice that my ramen was sitting there for over 5 minutes now. Ichiraku gives me a shake and I lift my head for him to see my face streaming with tears. "Oi, you ok Naruto-kun, come on the ramen is good like always, I swear."

I wipe away my tears and beam a smile "It will be worlds greater this day." I begin to scarf down while he gives me an intrigued look, but shrugs it off to my random personality. "Oi, another with pork." Ichiraku smiles and begins cooking my ramen. The system goes on until I consume 12 bowls.

In the end you can find me rubbing my stomach with one hand and paying with the other. I left with a wave making my way back to my street. My building was one that was made way back, close to 76 years of weathered age. I went around back and came to a ladder. I started scaling the fire escape only for the fact that the stairs collapsed a year ago and no one bothered to fix it. I got to my floor and climbed onto the ledge walking the rest of the way to the open hallway to get to my door.

I pull out my key and just before I stick it in the lock I freeze. I put my key back in my pocket and open the door.

_Almost forgot that I didn't lock the door._

I still ached from the ordeal this morning and my work out, so I decided to crash early. I was thinking about patching things up with Shika when I slipped into the dream realm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**General pov**

It was still dark out when Naruto awoke. He stole a glance at his clock to find his assumption correct; he woke up way to early. The clock had 2:36 blazed across its front.

'_What the hell is this about, I feel like I slept for nearly 10 hours?"_

**I told you I have more of an affect on you.**

'_Jezz...ahh well, I guess I should get up and do something._

Naruto got out of bed and went over toward his bathroom, stripping along the way. He climbs in his tub and turns on the shower. Shaking the last bits of sleepiness from his eyes, he washes his hair and does a quick scrub down. Following his rinse, he ends the shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around the waist he heads over to the dresser. He pulls out one of his very few different pairs of paints, blue jeans, gama boxers, and one of his black t-shirts. Putting those on, he fixes the mess he left 2 days ago. After whipping on his goggles first of course.

Lets embark on a quick tour of the Uzumaki household looking from the entrance door. We have an average sized bedroom placed at the end. In front of the bedroom and to the right is the kitchen. And to the left you will se the living room witch has the front door.

After accomplishing the set objective a new mission started to become apparent.

'_Down to my last pack, better make my run.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto Pov**

Stuffing the Lucky Strikes in my back pocket, I slide down the last bit of ladder and started my walk over to a tobacco/coffee shop I've never been to. That was always how it went. Every run a new shop/store, no more then 2 packs at any place.

Coming upon the shop I make sure no one is in sight. After double-checking I take out my bobby pins and commence picking the lock. Doing this twice a month has made me proficient. Soon after unlocking the door I check for cameras. Finding none I walk behind the counter and my eyes gaze at the selection before me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

II am making my way down the lamp lit street with my front pockets pack; 2 strawberry, 2 chocolate, and a raspberry. Craving one after my 'operation', I headed for an alleyway. I step out of the alley and resume my original path but stay to the shadows. Anyone looking in the light would have noticed my very burnt hands (not as good with the foxfire as I would like).

'_Dam its still hours before sunrise, what am I going to do in the meantime...to the library!'_

With that captivating my mind I had to think of any libraries I might have passed before. Most of witch I could only remember the front of the building not where I could find it. Of all the ones that I could remember, I only knew the location of 3, the 3 largest libraries of Konoha.

I start up my trek to the giant vaults of imagination.

The first was closed

Along with the Second (grrrrrrr)

But the 3rd was a 24/7 availability, lucky number 3. Witch complemented the number of cigarette butts I rendered to the ground on my voyage.

I make my way inside and become humbled by its vastness.

'_Lets start with short ones uhnnnn. Poetry would make a nice start.'_

Taking another once over of the place, I turn to the only visible male librarian. The man was lying down on a couch with his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Hey mister where is the poetry section?" with out even opening an eye he lifts his left arm and points to a collection of shelves. "Over there kid" "Arigato"

I weave my way over to the appointed section. I am immediately faced with thousands of poetry books. My eyes trail down row after row until stopping on a black bound book labeled "The Raven" authored by E. A. Poe. So all through the night until sunrise and after I read poem after poem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stuffing the cup of instant ramen down my throat reading the clock as 7:35. I make the run to yesterdays training ground like a man on fire. After taking a short breather I follow through with the modified list tacked down in my mind. The only thing changing from yesterday was meditation. During that part of my regimen I had the foxfire flow through my thumb, later my hand, over and over again keeping the temperature fixed. And making an 11 o'clock I began trying to peferm my kawarimi, henge, and bunshin.

After finishing up I make a calm walk back to my place for some chow. I am now finalizing my plans for the task ahead of me with the Naras. My watch read 3:12 when I exited my house. Remembering how damn long it took last time I run to Shikamaru's house.

At the front door of Shikamaru's house I can't stop being nervous, not knowing what could happen when I try to get on her good side. I ring the bell and wait. Nothin, I ring again, I hear a deep voice on the other side, I'm comin I'm comin" The door opens to reveal none other then Shikamaru's dad, Nara Jaka.

He gives me a once over give me an amused look, "ok orange what can I do for ya?"

**Never hesitate**

I straighten up, "Is Nara Shinobu in at the moment?" Immediately I see his face darken but go back to his smirk and instant later. There was no edge on his features or in his voice, "Just a minute kid." "Hai" After the acknowledgement he turned around and went up the stairs never closing the door. I here some talk upstairs and then a voice at 2 o'clock high, "Naruto?" I look up to see Shikamaru leaning over the balcony rail. I flash my foxy grin and wave "Oi Shikamaru!"

When I look back down I see Shinobu coming toward me with a face that could be caste in iron. And Jaka nowhere in view. She doesn't stop coming until she is right in front of me and mutters under here breath, "leave right now you fucking brat"

At the tone I lost it, I look her straight in the eye "I will not leave until I meet with Shikamaru, bitch" SLAP I grip the frame of the door to stop from falling, "How dare you come to this house again, and how DARE you call me such a thing you guttersnipe!".

She was breathing hard like she ran a mile. Her eyes set on me like sharpened blades. Yet not sharp enough to follow my movements from the door to inches from her. And in a flash I had her hand around one of my kunai tracing my neck line. I look her in the eye with a expressionless face and with a matching tone I say to her, "If you can honestly say to yourself that I am the Kyuubi, that I am a demon, and that I killed thousands, then logic says kill me, so kill me." the fury in her eyes burned even brighter as she pushed the blade in a few milimeters letting blood flow down and start to soak my black shirt. But the look in her eyes changed oh so swiftly and she pulled away with a great suddeness. _'thats how Jaka looked when one of his teammates died'_

She walked over to a table and put her hands on the surface. Her back was to me when she spoke, "He is upstairs" I now see Jaka, giving me a unreadable look, standing at the stairs

_She is not stupid._

**Maybe not, but you are she could have killed you**

_but she didn't so don't worry about it_

I sprint up the stairs past Jaka and out to the balcony. The couple that now stands close can hear the sound of one grumbling Shikamaru and one bubbling blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**General pov**

Naruto could be seen on his back next to Shikamaru. The 'lazy one' convinced him to 'find his inner cloud'. And find my cloud, I did. I released myself and ascended to the clouds, flying over, under, and through the sky's puffy marshmallows. I knew right there, that the leaf I turned, was beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_1 year later_

_Dear sweet Jesus, he's gonna kill me, maybe if I run farther he wont be able to track me._

**Need I remind you I told you to keep the flame controlled and cool**

_Oi, its not my fault that trees are made of a flammable material_

**Baka**

You might be wondering what they are talking about. Well if we look behind them some 2 km, what can be found is a forest fire consisting of blue, scorching, unfathomable sized flames traveling from tree to tree. Naruto has truly out done himself. The fire would most likely have consumed the entire forest had Itachi not been training near by. This Uchiha wasn't a prodigy for nothing; even after finding water ineffective he went through all the other elements to cease the spread.

All elements proved to be as useless as water until he reached earth. Using a jutsu that had large mounds of dirt from all over covering each tree's surface while all fires were extinguished. To say the least to cover a square kilometer of forest fire with dirt in 6 minutes was very, very exhausting, he was on the ground heaving. He knew he needed to report this and under any normal circumstanced he would chalk it up as a natural fire. But not many natural fires are blue, and not many people can start blue fires. Subsequently this ANBU did know a man or should he say a boy.

'_Naruto...'_

Also to mention he was none to happy

"NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

'_!He is pissed, oh god, help me.'_

I ran, and ran, and ran. I just couldn't stop knowing what would happen if I did. I knew that I was little more then 3 km from Konoha, and running as fast as I was I would be there in little time. My thoughts though, told me that this was THE Uchiha Itachi, from him there is no escape. I confirmed this as I felt myself trip. I was flying a short distance in the air only to be pulled back with the force of a smith's sledge.

I blink a few times, refocusing my senses only to look at an irate Itachi, upside down. My feet were bound and he had me pulleyed up to eye level.

'u_h oh he's got that look in his eye'_

"Well Naruto lets go visit the Hokage shall we."

He pulled on the rope until I flipped over the branch, slamming into the ground head first, and proceeded to drag me the last 2.5km to Konoha. Mean while, being dragged for the total 4 km to the Hokage I had time to think. My thoughts brought me back to the days when I just started making friends.

Since then the Naras have become great friends. The dad usually was out doing missions, but when he was home he would always make me laugh with his dry humor. Shikamaru was either at home or his cloud watchin field when I wasn't there to mess with his not so troublesome life style. I had actually won 4 games against him so far, tied 18, and lost uhhh... a lot I'll leave it at that. Shinobu has gotten to accept me as she would a stranger, always watching but always polite. She also loves making food, and when you refuse you would be at the receiving end of a stick, pan, spatula, or anything else she would have in her reach.

'_Yeah they were crazy, but a comfortable crazy.'_

I truly couldn't believe it when the 'Crazy lady' took me shopping getting sick of all the orange I wore. I now have a wardrobe that consists of more then orange wear, old torn blue jeans, and white or black shirts..

Itachi has now become what I would call a friend. The only thing stopping me from finalizing that title is that the occasions we meet are incredibly sporadic. When we would meet though it took some time and coaxing to get him to relax. To get that bored yet serious look off his face made me feel real good, I couldn't explain it just loosened the mood 10 fold.

My views of the city in general were still the same. Besides a select few everyone were assholes. Everyone still looked at me the same. I was refused at the same stores. I still had to eat ramen every meal, besides when Shika's mom cooked.

Training stayed the same, besides it got upped since back then. All exercises with a number got doubled, while those with time frames I just made more strenuous like rate or work or with conditions attached. For meditation I was now able to cover my whole upper body with foxfire and chakra. Dancing just made me take on more of a tai chi form and moving at a faster speed. I was coming along very well with kawarimi and I am now able to perform a bunshin and henge but I am not very good with them. And I have begun making a new jutsu for Kyuubi. (that's all you get to know wait and see :P)

Kyuubi also became much easier to talk to. She now sits in a cozy open meadow with a rising hill to the east (change of mental scenery). Though now she insists on being called Iziri. Calling her kyuubi/nine-tails so much got on her nerves apparently. So the friendship is going swell, though she beats me up in my dreams.

I am brought out of my reverie with my head slamming against the Hokage's office wall, I was now tied around my legs and my wrists are bound. The Hokage looks up from his small pile of work (there is always a pile but its always small coincidence?), and looks at us and gives a small chuckle. "What can I do for you Itachi-san?"

Standing up straight he looks the Hokage in the eye "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto started a forest fire which I have put out in the 14th sector of the outer lying forest."

The look the jiji gave me was one of irritation then anger. "Naruto-kun what is the meaning of this."

"Hey I didn't mean to start a fire I was practicing a fire jutsu and the trees lit up. I didn't have anything on me or a jutsu I know that could help."

Itachi in the mean time had the bored look plastered on his face once more. The old man takes notice and asks about it "why the sullen face Itachi-san, didn't you get back from a mission a few days ago?"

Itachi answers with little enthusiasm "Yes Hokage-sama but it required litle effort."

To anyone looking close enough you would notice a deviant look in the Hokages's eyes. "Itachi-san if you are so anxious to do something why don't you look over Naruto-kun to make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, lets say a 2 week supervising?"

I swear I could feel all the particles in the room stop moving. I look from jiji to Itachi and I can see his left eye twitching (never a good sign!). At that I take out my knife from my back pocket, and start getting to work. Itachi masks his feelings expertly when questioning, "is this a mission Hokage-sama."

"Yes consider it a cool down from your type of missions."

I just finished cutting through the rope on my wrists when Itachi spoke his unwilling approval. He is being told the boundaries of the mission as I prepare my leap for the window.

**General Pov**

Itachi has one thought when he turned to find ropes on the floor.

'_Naruto, you will die.'_

Naruto after cutting the ropes binding his feet in mid flight is in a full out run, trying to evade inevitability. But alas the inevitable is a cruel thing. For he felt a hand on his shoulder and Naruto could almost start to cry. Feeling the waves of killer intent come streaming out of Itachi was nearly crippling. If the Uzumaki only knew what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

I am now in my shower washing the still fresh vomit in my mouth I involuntarily let out, in the fight. It was now almost 10 at night. The Uchiha had me fight him for 6 continuous hours, ending it with a hard punch to the stomach were I threw up my lunch. I took his words to heart when he told me to never run from a problem.

(flashback)

I got back up from the gut punch and I saw him drawing back another. Hearing the words and knowing that I could get out of the way in time, I stood tall and eyes open. His punch came faster then a bolt of lightening and stopped a cm in front of my eyes. He then took me in both arms and set me on his shoulders. "Come on little man you don't look so good" he said it with something I never saw on him before. A full-fledged smile. Oh yeah the pain of the lesson was worth this.

(end Flashback)

I was going to enjoy these two weeks to there fullest, at Itachi's expense though of course.

**You are a cruel thing**

_Just a little_

I get out and dry sliding on a pair of pants and boxers. I slip outside and climb the rest of the way up the escape, and get on the roof. I light up and think of how far I came since I met Shikamaru and how far I will go. I see a shadow and jump at it. When I got close enough I could see-

Very sorry for it taking so long, I will also make the next chappy twice as long as the first. Reviews I need reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: uhh review

Disclaimer: ... chapter one must be twiddling his thumbs by now

Itachi on his back half on/half off the ledge. He gives me a quick glance and returns to the sky. He acted the same way we first met, not bored, not exited, not upset, not happy, just simply at peace. Being one of the few to see this side, I didn't complain. Especially after I found out why he acts like he normally does around others. His father is a stuck-up prick who cares about nothing but social and clan status.

I know, no matter how much Itachi says he hates the assignment, on the inside he rejoices. 2 weeks of reprieve is something he will cherish more then anything. His missions are few and far between due to Konoha being so peaceful. His ANBU stuff usually has him spying, missing-nin hunting, or ambassador protection. When he isn't on duty his father has his 13-year-old son train until he drops.

**Say** **something**

'Who asked you?'

**Shut** **up** **and** **do** **it**

'Stupid fox'

**Damn** **brat**

"You would look good in a skirt you know that."

The snort I get from Itachi told me I was free from pain for my words.

I lie down next to him but below the ledge. "I really didn't mean to start the fire"

"I know"

"So was today day 1?" I smirked inwardly already knowing the answer

"In 1 hour, 46 minutes, 12 seconds, day one begins no sooner no later."

Another thing I found about my weasel friend here was that he could tell time like he had a clock implanted in his brain.

Searching for a topic to get him to talk more, I hit gold.

"So how's your bro doing'?"

He grunts before answering "his inferiority complex took a big hit when I joined ANBU a few months ago. He now trains just as hard as I do now but without the right way of going about it he gets in a rut. He refuses all help and boxes himself in even to my advice."

"What kind of advice?" there was no way he was stopping there.

"To take a skill and master it before learning another." Itachi sighs slightly and turns letting me see the frustration on his face. "He told me 'if I can do it once I can do it again'"

I was going to ask him more about his brother when he stood up and spoke before me. "We should get inside, and YOU should go to bed."

"ahhh but it's still early!

"Too bad, now get going or I'll throw you down."

**Itachi** **Pov**

In a flash Naruto was at the door to his apartment.

I walked over to the fire escape, taking one last look at the stars before heading down. When I entered Naruto's abode my mind was shaken. Everything here was either old, shitty, or broken. I also figured that the living space was way too small for a family. So Naruto had to be living alone here.

_'Naruto has no family, how does he get money, shouldn't he be in an orphanage, he didn't steal all of this, did he?!'_

My head was so deep in thought I didn't hear what Naruto said.

Shaking the train in my mind I ask, "What was that Naruto?"

"I said you can sleep on the couch. You ok?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

_'He just wont stop!'_

"Nothin, now get to bed."

"Yes mother!" Naruto seemed fairly pouty about the whole set sleeping schedule.

I watch 'little man' go back to the bedroom before I take a look around. I gave up and just settle for a short description.

One real shitty apartment.

It was clean but not much was there to clean. The whole of the living room was a lopsided couch and a table with one short leg held up by books.

_'I am talking to the Hokage about this.'_

I lie down on the couch and think of all the reasons why Naruto could live like this. But by the time I fell asleep none of them made the least bit of sense.

**Naruto Pov**

**Dreamland**

"Iziri where are you?"

The field before me was empty save the flowers and occasional tree. I feel a tail wrap around my mid section and lift me just prior to slamming me back down. I was lifted once more and dropped limply on her back; she was now the size of my house (loves to change size). I snuggle into the soft as a cloud orange fur of my tenant before some small talk.

"Hey"

**Hey kit**

"What do you think of Itachi?

**Interesting**

"... Sorry about the fire"

**It's ok but remember to control the fire with your mind not chakra, and keep it cool.**

I wriggle deeper in her warm fur and mutter incoherently into it. And for a time unmeasured we enjoyed each other's company after Iziri placed a fluffy tail over me.

**Day 1 **

**Wake up**

My eyes open to a cracked ceiling. I grumble for the dream being cut so short. I get up and pull a shirt with the leaf symbol on over my head and leave the room.

I see Itachi sleeping soundly on my couch, both hands behind his head. Slowly a goofy grin forms on his face, and slurs "Here..kitty, kitty..here...little fella..."

I was biting my arm to stifle the gut-breaking laugh. In my mind I already had a plan forming using this 'valuable' piece of information.

'Oh yeah dirt ready to be dug'

**Sometimes I really wonder if you can be called 'innocent'**

'Quiet'

I put on my sandals and head out with one last fleeting look at Itachi and his goofy smile.

I toss the spent Strike to the ground and enter the same library I have been almost every night from 2-7 am for the last year. When I get passed the front counter I remember the reaction of the guy librarian the first time he saw me.

**Flashback**

I was about to leave after finishing another book of poetry when I see the guy (no name tag still never asked his name) leaning on the counter looking over at me. His eyebrows raised before asking me my name.

"Ain't you that Naruto kid?"

I got apprehensive real quick. "Yeah, you don't mind me being here right?"

The tired look he usually has plastered on was back before shrugging, "hhmmmmm just read something, stay quiet and I don't care"

End Flashback

I walk over to the fantasy section and pick out a book I started a day earlier called the 'The Last Samurai'

**Itachi Pov**

I wake slowly upon the sun hitting the ceiling at its rising angle. I stand and stretch and start heading for Naruto's room. Giving a quick knock I voice my entry.

"Hey Naruto I'm Com-"

XXXXXXXXX

I land and start running from the 3-story drop from Naruto's floor. Being ANBU made it easy to follow the path of size 5 sandals and cigarette butts. Now standing in front of Konoha's second largest library I check my time. 2 minutes 26 seconds

'Not bad for half way across town.'

I walk in and see the librarian with his head down on the counter snoring. I walk up and tap his shoulder... or would have had he stood straight with a stance saying 'who needs sleep.

"Can I help you bro?"

"Man why do you still keep this job?"

"Love books man, you know how it is."

'Same old Shisui.' "Yeah man, have you seen a kid with blonde hair and goggles on?"

"You mean Naruto, he's over there."

Shisui points off to the west half of the building. "Thanks, catch ya later."

XXXXXXXX

**Naruto Pov**

I just got past page 153 when Itachi makes himself known. He leans against the table for a moment before ending the silence.

"You could have left a note."

I smirk wide "and make it easy for you, dream on."

He returns the smirk whole heartedly with one of has own nodding to the book, "you gonna read that or you going to do your daily training?"

I close the book and nod my head, but an instant later voice a thought "did you get a change of clothes?"

He shakes his head, "I was thinkin we could stop by my place so I could wash up and change, you cool with that?"

"No problem." With that we left and I had the book kept on hold with the help of Shisui.

XXXXXXXX

We made it to the Uchiha district in under a half hour. It took us only a few minutes to get to Itachi's home. The aforementioned goes in saying he won't take long.

It doesn't take long for the Uchiha outside to notice me and less time to shoot the **look. **I stare at the ground and sigh hopelessly.

'Taking long or no time at all won't stop the glares.'

I feel myself about to cry, and rub my eyes to keep the tears back.

But when I drop my hands I'm in the field. The usually clear sky was covered in a blanket of clouds. I spin to see the fox swinging her tails about slowly with little vigor.

**Kit, do you hate me?**

"What do you mean"?

**All those looks are given to you because of me. **Her head sinks down to lie on her front paws.

I approach her and put my arms around some of her neck and talk into it.

" It never was your fault, I told you this before."

**But-**

I squeeze "SHUT IT!"

_I am never angry at you for what others do to me._

**Fine brat, hey Itachi's back.**

I open my eyes and true to her word there was Itachi giving me an odd look. I stare right back with eyes that could bend steel. He just shrugs and leads the way to a training location.

On the way he told me the place will be my burn zone. Extra safe when pulling out the flame of the fox.

We get there at 7:16:28, knowledge of the Uchiha. The very tall talking clock takes a sword out of the duffel he brought along and begins practicing katas. I walk a ways away and start my list.

I opt to have the run later that day or ask Itachi about it. I breeze through the three ups, and tree jumping before doing the mediation. Just after I start molding chakra into my hands I hear 2 things embed in the ground next to me. I open my eyes and identify 2 kunai.

"Its much easier to control chakra when you have a purpose in mind, handstand on top of those having chakra protect your hands."

I turn to him and go bug eyed to see Itachi with one finger hold his whole frame on the tip of his katana. The butt of the katana balancing on ceramic ball.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took nearly 2 hours to achieve 1 minute of continual uniform flow of chakra though not enough to stop getting injure. My hands were cover in blood but most of the small cuts healed already. Though I can still feel the throb when my left hand got impaled.

'This shit hurts to learn'

**Be patient**

'Patience is not one of my virtues damn it'

**Quit your bitching and start dancing**

'Sometimes I truly wonder if you're a girl'

I only managed an hour of dance after a break and bandaging... and the extreme migraine. I wrapped up the dancing with some more tai chi moves before moving on to taijutsu and swimming. After completion I told Itachi about my run and was off.

When upon returning my pupils catch the Uchiha with a fire engulfing his right hand before extinguishing it by whipping his arm. He looked finished to me so I asked.

"You want to grab something to eat now?"

"Man, I was pondering when you would end, how about Ichiraku my treat?"

"Bet I could beat you there."

Those words signaled the start of a muscle-burning sprint. It took only an instant for our slow walk to mutate into a tree dodging rush. For the first time ever I have him parallel with my depthless speed. It was still neck and neck after we got into town.

To anyone possibly looking the right way all they would see was the flap of shirts and the feel of the air in a vacuum affect. We dodged people, dogs, under hangs, overhangs, and carts. Neither gaining a lead, nor losing ground. At least until I looked at Itachi to check his standing and clipped Shikamaru. The aforementioned just coming out of an alley, bored look carved in. And clipping anything going the speeds we achieved causes... interesting results. Considering the Nara and I went spinning for about 15 meters before I hit a building with Shika not to far behind.

The second time that day by the same person I experience the phenomenon that was The Uchiha Itachi laughing. Laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. What I couldn't see though were the tears coming down his face and him clutching his stomach in pain. I can't I am on the ground gasping and he hasn't broken a sweat.

'Ass hole'

I get up, slowly, but I get up. The first thing to appear before my eyes was Shikamaru on one knee clutching his head. I stumble over and help him to a bench. We sit down, but an instant later I feel a pair of hands encompass my throat.

"Naruto if you ever do that again ill rip the flesh off your bones before you have the chance to scream." And with that cold flat tone I couldn't help but shiver. That with the tongue flopping around like lazy dog got me. When he stopped I look over to him and he's chuckling softly.

'Jesus Christ, Shika's weird, I must be rubbing off on him.'

**You rubbing off on anyone is a scary idea**

'What ever'

Itachi comes into my field of vision now trying to stifle the laughter and slowly calming down. "You ok Naruto, Shikamaru-san?"

"Yeah" "so damn troublesome"

He can't help but let out another chuckle, "you got that right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the incident the three of us came upon the ramen stand. It was now getting to be 3 o'clock; she only had one customer before Ayume took our orders.

"What could I get for you?" She was still helping him when we sat down. (Shikamaru-Itachi-me) Mean while I was for the first time taking a good look at Ayume and noticed a small freckle under her left eye along with the rest of her smooth features.

_'hmmm now that I take notice, Ayume is kinda cu-ahhhhhh_'

The instant before the thought was concluded my head was on the counter and I was moaning in extreme pain. The migraine was more agonizing then I had ever had or could ever comprehend. It was still there when Ayume came for our order but nothing she said made any sense to me.

Luckily Itachi saw my dilemma and spoke for me, "he and I will have beef ramen with vegetables, please." Shikamaru gave a swift swivel our way but only spoke his order of pork. He lays his gaze on us again, "so what were you two running faster then falling stones for, that's very dangerous as you may have noticed."

I am still down for the count when Itachi takes over thankfully, "we were racing to see who could get here first, very hungry." Shika didn't seem surprised at all considering how I act around him. "hmm so Itachi-san from the vest you wear you're a jounin right?"

"That is correct."

"What type of missions do you deal with on the average?"

Itachi leans back in his tool and takes a moment before replying, "well that would-" All I could figure was jounin talk but all seemed to mesh together like a big pot of gumbo. The pain was starting to ebb away and my vision started to become clear once more. My short hell was over and I was glad to have it never happen again. I lifted my head and looked at the old man making ramen for a while trying to center my focus in stronger. Itachi and Shikamaru were still at the mission talk when the ramen came.

_'This ramen has vegetables in it what's up with that?' _My mind wasn't moving fast enough for I knew I hated vegetables yet I still stuffed my face with what was in front of me. Itachi and Shika end their conversation and begin chowing down.

**General Pov**

The three ate the meal with little talk. Naruto finally came around his stupor at his third and the Uchiha mentioned last bowl of ramen. Shikamaru spoke after finishing his one. It looked like he was curious of what the other two had for plans after this, "so what you guys up to later?" The sun told Naruto four o'clock was close to being.

'_How time flies'_ Naruto couldn't believe how long they had been there, "well I don't know off hand what we could do, do you have any ideas Itachi?" The sharingan user takes his focus down from the sky and turns. The look on his face exampled what it might look like Naruto grown a third head. Shikamaru noticed the odd tension and tried to break it. "Why don't y-"

"You guys ever heard of rugby?"

The pair of youngsters glance at each other before giving Ichiraku their full attention. The man was looking at his trio of customers while wiping a bowl clean. Itachi doesn't seem any bit perturbed by the strange foreign word. He even spoke a piece, "I've only heard of it in the grass country. How to play or the rules used are beyond me." Shikamaru and Naruto currently sport looks of interest while Itachi had his eyebrows raised (better then nothing), as they wait for more details. "Well its rather simple really, one person has a ball that he/she keeps. Then they must run to keep it away from the other players." Thinking the pause ended the description the three lean back to absorb only to find Ichiraku still winding up.

"I am not a 100 percent positive how the scoring goes but the way my friends play is who ever held it the longest total time wins." This inquiry for activity had Itachi giddy and Naruto's mind reeling. And yet in some elusive way Shikamaru never left his trademark lazy eye. It was Naruto who spoke above the mix of opinions toward a physical game, "Itachi, Shikamaru you up for it."

Itachi's face when he stared down at Naruto returned indifference, even when giving his affirmative to the matter. Shikamru on the other hand had plans of his own. "You guys can if you want, its too troublesome for me to contest with you Naru-ack" With a shout Shikamaru was yanked off the stool and dragged the same direction they came from. All that was left behind was a chuckling Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently it was an unsaid understanding the game would be held in the forest. For Itachi was waiting for them with an oval shaped ball under his arm.

He spoke evenly, "Lets begin" yet his grin put Naruto and Shikamaru on their heels.

6 hours...

Six hours of running, tackling, and more running. Three boys were resting on the cool grass breathing in gusts to keep up with their heart rates. Though Naruto and Itachi were drained from training and the game of constant dodge and run, Shikamaru held himself like one might before kicking the bucket. It took Naruto and Itachi 20 minutes to get Shikamaru to participate. And being a duo of slightly cruel individuals chased and tackled him for half the duration of the game.

Now you probably are thinking, how could the master of lazy play such a 'troublesome' sport. Well with Naruto promising a brand new glass and cedar shogi set he would agree to many things normally considered too troublesome to do in life.

Shikamaru couldn't stop himself and fell asleep while resting. And by the time they got up to leave it was a half hour past the sunset and Naruto was taking a drag form a cig. The two still awake held their voices in favor of their minds, keeping an accepting silence as they walk into town. Shikamaru over Itachi's shoulder.

**Naruto Pov**

It was a few minutes past ten when we reached the Nara household. To say Shinobu was interested in her 'Shika-kun' was an understatement. She went wild with questions waving her arms around so fast I was surprised she didn't start flying.

"What happened!" she was freakin.

And it's Itachi to the rescue! "It's alright Nara-san we were just playing a game that involved a little rough activity." Soon after she heard the explanation she calmed down but gave us a slow suspicious once over before resuming her questions. "How did you get Shika-kun to play along?"

"Me promising him a new shogi set got him motivated enough." This time I got a word in. She looks at me and lets a thought out, "you truly work wonders Naru-kun, well its late, get some sleep alright."

Itachi and I walk out and are en route to my apartment. Though Itachi's mind had him discombobulated until he vocalized it.

"Naru-kun?" he was met quickly with a flat response. "Not a word." I could hear him chuckle softly before all the night chatter invades us and we trot on. I could still hear the noise in my ears when I came out of the shower. I was drying my hair wearing only a pair of torn up jeans entering the living room. Only to catch sight of my 'supervisor' clad equally with sweat pants, leaning against the wall.

**What's with you men and not wearing shirts to bed?**

'_I still have a conversation with our names on it I so keep quiet.' _

Iziri did as she was told when Naruto noticed Itachi had been gazing into nowhere the entire time.

**Itachi Pov**

I couldn't get it off my mind. The situation Naruto is in and yet he says he's going to buy Shikamaru a new shogi set.

'_He doesn't have a half decent piece of furniture and he's going to buy an expensive game? He isn't going to lift it is he?'_

I look up to see him staring at me. 'H_mm must have been to deep in thought, well better in the face then behind the back.'_

Naruto seems to be getting anxious, "hey what's up?"

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?" I didn't want to barge in on his life but I wasn't going to let him steal expensive shit like the set. "Sure." "Why do you live alone?"

I see Naruto flinch and resume his smiling façade so quick it was almost imperceptive. "I don't want to talk about it." Naruto made it clear he wasn't so hot on the talk. "Naruto believe me when I say that you are a fukushin to me and I hope to be one to you, if you need help- umph," before I could finish Naruto had buried his head in my chest in a tight hug. All I could do was smile as the moment stayed and stretched.

'_I guess mentioning that I trust him hit home.' "_Naruto you don't have to talk if you don't want to." I feel him squeeze and start to loosen up. He untangles himself from me wiping the tears away before he asserted himself, "I trust you." I motion for us to sit upon the couch, on Naruto's comply we plop down on the squishy substance some could call a couch.

Naruto fidgets in place while getting ready for the complicated explanation. "I... I live alone because my parents are dead. My father died when the Kyuubi attacked. My mother died of a terminal disease when I was three. I didn't know where to go so I stayed here." In ending I couldn't pry my eyes from his blank stare. I knew he was holding back, but it wasn't my place to push it. "Well I'm ready for bed how about you?" Naruto doesn't even wait for me to answer when he gets up and heads for his room.

I grunt in frustration and lie down on the couch. I put out a blanket I brought along over my prone form willing to take a long rest. Today had exhausted me physically and mentally. Before I leave the conscious realm for my own I give one confirming notion of talking to the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto Dream Pov**

I let my eyes fall with the snow to the ground in front of me. It's the field like always but now... snowing? I twist my head to find what was expected, Iziri, 'why is she always behind me'. I barely dodge the tail she whipped at me and walk over. I get right up in her face to give her a piece of my mind.

"What the hell was the migraine for! I didn't do anything."

**I didn't like her and I didn't want you associated with her she's bad news.**

"What do you mean bad news?"

**Call it a hunch**

'_Who she foolin. This could get fun I'll play along'_

"Well sheesh you could have said so and not make an ass of yourself"

**Shut up runt **

I just gave up and got down on my hands and knees. I snuggle in between her paws and yawn loudly "sleepy sleepy sleepy"

'_**Thank god he didn't notice'**_

**Rest easy kit**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 3**

**Itachi Pov**

'Note to self be very careful when pissing Naruto of.'

Now why would I ever think that? Maybe if you wake up wearing something you never put on. When you wake up wearing a suit. A cat suit. A full out calico cat jump suit complete with paws, perky ears, and fuzzy tail.

'This is beyond cruel this is unfathomably diabolical.' I think back to yesterday and how I got into this predicament.

**flashback**

Naruto and I are exiting the theater after watching Gladiator. I'm chuckling and he's fuming. "I'm telling you to shut the hell up!" I could have stopped there, no should have stopped there but the temptation was greater then kami, "Oh but Naru-kun you're just so 'kawaii!'" the sarcasm from my voice was dripping so bad I could coat a wall with it. The core to all this strange behavior was Naruto's only clean shirt he had on. A chibi husky was planted dead center with its rear up in the air, its head down close to his paws with its tongue flapping out. Given the shirt was screaming, "make fun of me" I even added Shinobu's pet name to increase his torment.

"Oi, Naru-kun you want to get that shogi set now or do you want to flounder yourself among that group of girls coming our way." I didn't get past "girls" when he's behind me hiding.

But as they got close I went into an alley with Naruto, hearing my name spoken. The girls came up and turned looking our way and started yelling at each other in annoyance. "Where did he go?" "I swear I saw Itachi-sama come this way" "Lets hurry he can't get away!" On that note they ran past us with the speed of a jaguar. Naruto turns at my voice mimicking my disguise "How troublesome" and the look he had made me curious.

**End flashback **

_'Well now I know what the look was all about, damn... what's that?_'

Straight ahead of me was a picture of me in the suit. 'Oh please kami no' I stood up fully and went for the door. Wasting no time I henge into acceptable clothing of a dark shirt dark pants and jounin vest, typical. I jump from building to building to the Uchiha sector for a pair of real clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Coming out of my house with identical clothes to my disguise I freeze and take notice to the limit of the damage Naruto performed.

'Kami I don't deserve this'

What stood before my family's home was a long fence showing equally spaced Uchiha clan symbols. What the boards now show is myself in the position I woke up in, sprawled out in the way not unlike a cat would if it fell over. Ok think, the task ahead of me, destroy every picture in town. Most likely covering every inch of Konoha considering its Naruto here.

So at the speed of a sailing kunai I make my way around the city systematically burning the pictures off the flyers using Denohira no Enkora no jutsu. I started this undertaking at 9:45:58 and finish 11:13:07. Passing every street to double check up until 11:49:10, at which I came to the same theatre I exited the previous afternoon. To have one of the flyers fall in front of me.

**Naruto Pov**

"Say Itachi-sama you're just the cutest little thing I have ever seen." _'Oh yeah feel the burn'_ I lay over the edge and give him an evil grin. "I have another stack lying around here somewhere," waving it off like it was inconsequential. An emotion flares on his face so intense it would stop an oncoming sword. "You destroy every last one I didn't and your alias will be forgotten, understood?"

I give a warm laugh before answering," yeah yeah, hey you got that done really fast how did you do it?" it was hard to believe he got all the ones I hung up in little over an hour, but this was 'The Uchiha'. "My rank is not just for show, baka." Yeah he got that right, I jump down and we start walking in some aimless direction. It seemed as though my ANBU friend here had something on his mind still.

"How did you get so many copies?" Reasonable question. "Shisui had his hand in that one, he never stopped laughin' as he made hundreds of them at the library." The response I got from that was to say the least, strange to me, "that little fuck will scream before I'm through with him, oh excuse me" The bug eyes and gaping mouth were a dead give away for my freaked out state toward his outburst.

Not truly headed to any real destination, we opted to go thru ought the park and locate a not so distant bench. We sit and watch little kids frolic and glomp each other. I had been having the same thought since the start of the day and I had to ask him, "why do you like cats?" He responded calmer then I would have expected," when I... wait how did you know I like cats?" My returning grin had him shifting in his seat." A few days ago I heard you playing with one in your sleep."

'OH SWEET KAMI this cannot be! THE UCHIHA ITACHI JUST BLUSHED, small-fleeting but a blush! This is unprecedented'

"When I was still really young, before 4, my mother bought me all kinds of things with cats on them" More then one person this day had a curiosity "why didn't I wake to you putting that suit on me, or you taking my clothes off?"

"Hmmm you know that pop you drank last night, I put a few crushed extra strength sleeping pills in them, and for your clothes ... your Kunai are really sharp." Surprise was a far shot from where my mind was when I heard Itachi start to chuckle, "Naruto you sure are a devious one."

"I'll take that as a compliment, so what's next?" Itachi stayed silent for a few moments. The kids at play were gone now replaced by a couple taking a slow stroll on a beaten path, "We could go get the shogi set since you didn't seem so-" All good things must come to an end.

"It's him, its Itachi-sama. Itachi-sama! Sign our kittens pleeeeezee!" In the next few passing moments I saw Itachi experience many things. First wonder, then confusion, then irritation, after they spoke fear, anger, and absolute rage. The last one I understood fully. Complete with the sound of iron grates being grinded as his head turned towards me and the unfathomable pain of his fist breaking into my face, which lifted me up in the air 5 feet. And finally as I fell he kicked me over 100 meters outside the park's stonewall.

Picking my self up I brush off only to hear someone approaching. I glance in the direction of the footsteps to see a kid my age. He had a mask covering his mouth, baggy black jeans, baggy skull imprinted shirt, and spiky hair. "So how about that shogi set Naruto?" Voice calm as Buddha.

'Ahh Itachi', "yeah sure it's a little ways to the store, hope you can keep that henge up for a while."After an indignant huff from the 'stranger,' we walked on.

It didn't take as long as I thought to reach the 24-hour hobby shop. Itachi still in disguise might have seen my nervousness but didn't show it so I went in trying to shrug the feeling off. We walked around for fives minutes before finding the board game section. As we came up the to the shogi part my mind predetermined the chunk of cash about to go down.

'I promised the set therefore I will buy it, a man is nothing without his word.'

I grab a redwood with glass because there weren't any cedar. We backtracked to the main door where the register slept. We advance on the counter when the guy on the other side of it said to me, "you can't buy that." 'Fuck, this shit now?'

"Why can't he?" my friend was sticking up for me when I won't. 'Fuck'. The middle-aged man looks like he was going to blow a gasket. "I own this place and I can turn down anyone I want." "Then will you sell it to me?" "No!" Itachi still wouldn't back down from the stare. "I said no now get lost, buy your toys some place else."

The quick transformation Itachi made from his henge to his normal self set the not so gentle men on his heals. Itachi's look darkens to one of promised pain as he starts to roll his hand around the hilt to his sword, "are you sure you wont sell it to me?" Showing the few bills in his other hand.

The adult was sweating bullets when he gave The Uchiha his change. I exit with the icy aura shrouded man next to me. It took several long blocks of walking for Itachi to calm down enough for speech. "Naruto I'm going to say this once, what ever someone keeps inside will only build if they don't let it out. I saw the look in your eyes, I don't care what it is but it will only grow until it hinders you. So be it to someone or something you must let it out." I couldn't help but be awed by his logic and hoped I could adhere to his advice.

The whole walk back to my place kept the slightly bearable quiet, excluding Itachi's deep words. I couldn't think of any thing to say with my mind in such a turmoil the he left me in. Even when we dropped off the set to go train it was like one long green mile for my mind to stop. Nothing registered, right up to entering the forest area.

'Man I need to stop spacing out and concentrate'

**You keeping your concentration is about as likely as you forgetting the taste of ramen**

'**...' That's right you got nuthin  
**

The invert argument ended on reaching our training ground. Like always Itachi begins his kata and I get down and initiate my push-ups. At 2:33:00 the session began.

All in all, the workout was half assed. I could do the taijutsu, the ups, and trees. But chakra control, foxfire, jutsus, or dance was impossible with my inability to hold my will to the tasks at their moments. Itachi seemed to have little problem in his performance of controlling a blade made completely of flame coming out the opposite end of his katana's hilt. ANBUs sure can be impressive.

We jogged together through most of our hometown in the fast ebbing twilight. The run was good for my legs and endurance but the silence of the trip kept my mind open for its friend called 'daydream'.

'Should I tell Shika about Iziri? What will he think? What will he say? Will he still be my friend?

The inner questions had me on such an edge that the rest of the night was like the walk home from the store. Just a daze where I was there and wasn't. All was fuzz. The end of the run, getting home, not even my head hitting the pillow got past the fog, though I did yell a good night to my new room mate. Not until the dream.

**Dream world**

The all too familiar field came to my opening eyes with a slight change. Iziri wasn't behind me this time but right up front. Her eyes hiding something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I hope she's going to say something about it.

"Well" impatience winning over.

**What will you do?**

'Absolutely...no...tact

"What ever I want now buzz off"

Wachk! Flat and on the ground was slightly off from my original plan. One of her nine tails wrapped around my feet and lifted me high dangling my limp form. **You should be careful what you say runt. **"..." **Brat? **"..." **Maybe I hit him a little to hard, awww shit.**

Feeling slightly on the guilty side the demon brought my blonde haired form onto the small of her back and wrapped the tail around the rest of him. Giving the realm one fleeting look about she laid down having a single thought escape.

'**Sleep well kit.'**

The night pasted without incident for Itachi and me. At least until my blonde noggin rose from the soft surface with a yawn.

**Day 6**

The morning routine was guided by the schedule of the 2 previous days.

Wake

Eat

Read

Train

Eat

And for those two days the entire afternoons were taken by the trial of my mind and soul. For hours on end one could find Konoha's # 1 at surprise fighting and working up the nerve to tell Shikamaru of the demon inside of him. The mornings were stolen by his mind in constant thought of the dreams the night prior.

Both dreams had the fox nagging away to have me spill my beans to someone, namely one lazy-shit. Having such an affect on me to even obstruct proper training. I couldn't protect my hands for longer then 12 seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Walking toward the more rural part of the village, the anxiety took very little time in establishing its front starting with the hesitant doubts. The shogi set tightly held under my arm gave me little assurance at distracting the cloud watcher. It seemed only my hand thought so holding it so rigidly I couldn't feel my, by now, chalk white fingers. To get a better measure on my current state I have already dropped of 1½ packs worth of cigs, and starting on the other half: I couldn't even see the field yet.

In the end the field came to my eyes with my remembrance of Iziri's words of some time back. "**Never hesitate"**

50 meters out I stay my nerves and stand tall. He doesn't seem to notice my presence as I approach his prone form until I'm almost on top of him. "Hey Naruto." The simple greeting was accompanied by an intrigued glance at the set.

I sat down to his right with the set between us and mimicked his skyward gaze. Nothing is said, the tension like a brick we didn't want to touch.** Never hesitate** "Hey Shika here's that shogi set I promised." Inside I was beating myself with a bat '_no hesitation huh'_. The guy just took it from my hands and set it on his other side leaving open air between us, not once removing eye contact with his blue canvas.

_'Fuck it all'_ I keep my gaze straight up as I let the words fly, "Shikamaru uhh... you ever heard the story of Iz.. err the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" I could practically feel his brows raise themselves to nearly ripping off heights. "Demon attacks Konoha, kills many, yondaime kills it... that story?" Wait for it "He never killed her"

The feel of his gaze burning into me was an odd sense connected to the questioning look on the brunettes face. _'If I stop now I wont finish'_ "She was too powerful and nothing could shake her from her chosen path, so the fourth made the decision to seal it... to seal it inside a baby boy." I could feel my shakes cease when I hear her reassuring voice. **Its ok, finish it**

"That boy was me." His response and speed with it was highly unexpected "Does she like shogi and go?" Shikamaru chances a look at me and a look of confusion meets him. "Does she like shogi and go?" Y**es I do **"uhh...yeah." Returning his gaze to his clouds he smiles, "Then its all good, right?"

A feeling of absolute serenity flooded me ascending me onto cloud nine and beyond. I lie back down and watch the clouds in bliss. "Right man."

Unbeknownst to both a crimson eyed nin was disguised and watching his blonde charge "Hmmm that answers a few questions, still need to talk to the third though.

_'And I better get to it right away.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thicker side of the tree detached itself and silently headed for the hokage tower. The way chosen was quickly traveled to reach its destination with haste. Coming upon the location in minutes one Sharingan fused ANBU straightened his black pants, net under shirt, and black shirt before acting.

Hand raised to knock mere inches away from the door when Itachi heard a voice. "Come in", slightly miffed at being noticed so easily, nonetheless he did as the Hokage demanded. Upon entry he saw the old man at his desk leaning back in a plush chair. A plume of smoke emanated form the seated as Itachi stepped forward.

"What can I do for you Itachi-san?" The genuine smile was off faster then one could blink and had him standing when the words hit his ears. "Naruto knows and has told Nara Shikamaru of the situation." The unquenchable space between was deafening. "How did he find out?" The question went ignored, "Why does Naruto live alone in a shit hole apartment?" This had him with a quizzical look. "It's inhospitable, but he should be getting 34000 yen ($300) every month." The look from Itachi still held firm, "I don't know about the money, but why doesn't he live in an orphanage"? The third said nothing as he returned to sitting down with a pair of sad eyes looking back at The Uchiha. "No orphanage would take him, I as the hokage had no power to force anyone in taking him in." With a deep sigh he continued, "he suggested the current solution of solitude himself."

Neither spoke a word for many moments. Both deep in thought about Naruto's situation. It was the brunette that gave a sharp exclamation in light of the situation, "I have nothing else to report and if there isn't anything you need of me I will be off." And just like that he was gone leaving the Hokage to his musings.

XXXXXXXXX

With a wave to Shikamaru I leave him in near twilight. Shika and I had plain many a match due to little cloud coverage. Sporting 14 new loses behind the belt I couldn't be happier now that the weight was off my chest even for just one person.

**I am very happy for you Naruto**

_'Woahhhh...'_

**What**

_'Its weird this really big fox just spoke my name for the first time'_

**..You know I could turn this right around brat**

'_oh calm down I was only playin , and thank you_'

**No problem...Naru-chan**

_'..Ok I deserved that'_

Letting the mockery go for the one before hand we both went out to an empty hill to enjoy the sunset. It only took another half hour to lose sight of the burning ball of flame.

_'The sunset never looses it beauty, no matter how many times_'

**(sigh) ... Wish I could see it**

_'Don't worry when I finish the jutsu you will, I promise'_

A voice out of no where gives itself presence, "Naruto you taken to yourself?" "Yup, what you been up to Itachi." He sits down next to me following my eyes to the last purple lights of the sun already gone. "Not much. You?" I knew because of his shinobi level would alone have kept him busy doing something but I didn't push, probably something top secret. "I got a load off my shoulders and it feels great."

"Always does man," giving his nod he silently questioned for my leave. I nodded as I rose with him and marched. It was still a pretty young night and the energy level was just high enough for us to start inventing crap to do. So we began to see who could out run this, dodge that, jump over those, roll past this group of people, or just shove each other everywhere. Now standing in front of the portal to my living space I was covered with coffee stains all over and Itachi's head was dripping wet smelling like flowers and fertilizer.

Having all thoughts turned to the matter of sleep Itachi readies for bed and I hop in the shower. I had so much smell to get out it was longer then one would wish to spend in a bathtub. By the time I got out Itachi was lying down seeming in thought. Now in my room I throw on my Pajama bottoms and lower and fall into my futon. Giving one last glance to the tiny clock on the floor I close my eyes at 11:21:30 and count the ticks. I got to 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Day 10

I was shaking into the 2nd minute of the hand stand when I felt myself slip, so I stop and go over it again. Training alone today due to Itachi had to have his blade sharpened by a smith and having some other business I wasn't told about. In little time I couldn't keep up the chakra to my hand for even a few seconds, thus concluding my training for today, happy that I pretty much mastered henge during jutsu training. Now onto the next task; food. Lets see what on the menu or today.

**Well we have ramen, ramen, and ...more ramen**

'_what a list huh'_

**Indeed**

Sighing at the simplicity I started the trek toward Ichiraku's ramen stand. But Ichiraku wasn't the only one I saw once reaching visible distance. A four-foot Uchiha Sasuke beat me to my favorite middle seat.

Getting up close enough to feel the steam from the yet uneaten noodles. I give a small yell, "Oi, old man one extra large bowl of miso please!" In seconds the owner comes into view and takes no time at all in welcoming his favorite customer, "Oh ho, Naruto-kun coming right up." And to the back the cook went. Leaving Sgt. Stiff and I alone. Turning to break the ice, I was beaten to the punch. "Naruto... aren't you the one that tagged that name on 137 building walls?"

"The one, the only Uzumaki Naruto Number one at everything." The glory was kept for few moments sadly being so rudely butt into by Itachi's little bro, "Including number one fool". Ok, maybe I should have expected it. Holding back a biting remark with what I could only associate with iron will, '_hmm what would get Itachi riled up?'_ still thinking I tried to engage in some mild conversation, "you're Sasuke, right?" "hn" was the only thing this Uchiha would sacrifice for the sake of human emotion. Being over hyper and slightly annoyed I made my choice, 'time to break this guy.' "You know what I hear, I hear that the Uchiha's are all just talk." The hmph coming from him meant I had to work harder at his shell. But I was momentarily prevented when my ramen arrived. Though Sasuke's reprieve was short-lived see how I finished the bowl in 10 seconds flat. Some would call it sickening, I call it efficiency.

"Yeah that sharingan thing is total shit if you ask me." The response was immediate, "you better shut the hell up if you know what's good for you." _'hmmm a crack in the system'_ Sasuke now glaring at me with great annoyance in his eyes. I shrug and slip a few bills next to my bowl and pull out a _'buy one get one free'_ coupon asking for chicken. "yeah and what you gonna do about it?" His voice was surprisingly calm and slow, "I have no beef with you, lets keep it that way." He turned back to his bowl and resumed eating, I followed suit.

It didn't take long for him to finish his already fast depleting bowl of food, so I didn't have to wait long for him to stand and leave. Still wanting to be slightly more vocal I walked along side him. The feeling of pure aggravation wafting off of him and the good humor of the situation was lost. "you never told me, you strong?" "Look just buzz of ok I don't have time for you." "No time for me, man you got all the time in the world."

What has a walk had Sasuke in a full out run trying to get away from me. But as previous ANBU chases have concluded, I am plenty fast myself. Keeping up wasn't a problem in wait for him to tire, and tire he did. The pace becoming as it started out and with an angry person in tow, "look just leave me alone already, what's your problem!" We were still in the business section of town when I felt a chill run down my spine but paid it little heed. "All I want is to get to know-" "Sasuke-kun!" Shout from behinds us belonged to none other then Haruno Sakura and the mob behind her, all of witch moving at a grueling pace to their 'goal'.

An examination of Sasuke told me the situation was the same with Itachi seeing as they experienced the exact same emotional flip flop. I thought quick and shoved him into an alley we stopped at and went with him. Coming out I run away from the fan girls them keeping on my tail for the whole run.

**General Pov**

Sasuke slowly stood up and tried piecing together the confusion that wrapped him like king Tut. _'Why did he do that for me_' the only musing manifested in seeing Naruto henge into himself and run away keeping the girls on his trail and not Sasuke's. Something like that never occurred to the 8 year old. His movements were mechanical still in a quandary. Only to be stopped short when a bruised and bloody youngster came trudging up. "Man, fan girls can get real vicious when they find out they were played hehe."

"You look like shit" Sasuke saying the obvious also came with a 'no shit' look from the wounded. Naruto turns and shuffles on his way before have a hand grab his shoulder. "Why did you do that?" the question though simple could never be answered so easily. "well...why do you wear black clothes?" "I feel like it." Keeping on his way he answers the first question, "There you go." Strangely enough it was the Uchiha that was the follower now. Now having his curiosity invoked it needed to be settled, "I can usually catch you being chased or in the act of doing something dumb, why are you so loud?" Naruto would have answered but someone else felt qualified to respond for the goggle boy. "Because everyone else is so quiet, ototo." Sasuke spun around instantly, hearing his brother voice.

**Naruto Pov**

"Hey Itachi, you sure took awhile, what were you doing anyway?" Without missing a beat Itachi spoke coldly, "if I told you I would have to kill you." Sasuke had an alarmed look on his face as we glared each other down. Being that Itachi was a man that could be caste in boiling steel and not give a flinch he broke a smile and I bust out laughing. During our humor induced behavior Uchiha little kept looking back and forth between us, "aniki you know him". My laughter slowly goes down and Itachi says smiling, "yeah he is my temporary charge, to much trouble this one is."

"You mean you have to baby sit him to keep him in check? Sure he does some outrageous pranks but he isn't dangerous." The look that came into Naruto's eyes was difficult to determine, "he doesn't believe, hmmm looks like I am a man on a mission." Itachi's eyes were setting on his brother at the words spoken with a semi-serious look on his face, "you should worry when he has that look."

"Hmm maybe I will enlighten him later, for now lets enjoy a fan girl free moment." And enjoy it we did. Well tried to enjoy it, but everything just seemed a bit.. off. No birds chirping, no leaves rustling, no people talking. The silence was only broken by are lungs, the breathes taken in and out sounded more like gale force winds going to and fro. The feeling was unsettling, unnerving, and absolutely mind wrenching. And I soon fount out why.

**I smell death**

Oh my god that has to be the best cliff hanger I could ever create. Now stew in your own muck and review.

first week--2k 3 days ago to now----7k :) do you tink it is safe to talk to you in the storry i think i read it somewhere it isnt aloud too bad i am a very impatiant reader and agreed to rules without paying attention :P

Note: the more reviews the more I write. The more reviews the more I know how to write. And wanted flames will tell me how not to write. So please everyone tell me something, bad, good, or... neutral?

**from first to last**

**ruby-sama: uhh already ansered**

**ShadowCelest116:cant say just yet**

**Dairokkan:ummm answered**

**Samurai demon-god Sekikage: this one knows sleep is for the week**

**Skuld's Sentaro4: all angry people now the tongue of rage/ you have no idea how hard it ws for me to go back to 1 pack a day**

**Deathsyte01: sorry i took so long**

**kyuubirocks: it took awhile**

**PGRS: i love happy people**

**Dairokkan: forgiveness please i beg it was only 9.1k not 10, and uhh just waitand see**

**ruby-sama:not this fic maybe a small inbetween the storys ficlet just for you, i can see you having fluff on standby**

**Kymaldurie Raine: could you by chance be my beta checker**

**big daddy cool:'( i want reviews, reviews are good, i might have mentioned this before but i cuddle with the reviews before sleeping, better sleep better story, more reviews better sleep circle repeats itself/ Also i try to keep my writing slower and not rushed but i still feel i am going to fast**

**Skuld's Sentaro4: a little pain can help people sometimes, and the release after beating someone up toojust maybe**

**Cyberwolf: new things are usualy good tryin it out/ character display very important, i say throw alittle ooc for spice to much makes it lame/ it aint done yet OO**

**Xeno-freak:well reading the same stuff over and over gets monotonious**

**TeHTasteofBlood:uhh thanks**

**The Spore Whore:Itachi is deprived of stage time i agree**

**Too everyone who reads sorry it took so long i had a tumor for the first week when my stupor ceased and i started again**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: maybe you don't understand the job of chap 1

In the life of a human being one will experience many things unless they live in a cave. Once outside this cave they will meet many surprises. Some of these surprises can give a person an adrenaline rush. Life as a shinobi can give you almost endless occasions of adrenaline fused moments. Such moments could include; death, a fight with a friend, or hearing the screams of the dying. But very few times does it include just a few words.

Well one word was passing through my mind had me moving faster then a bullet, fueling him like a jet engine. The moment when Kyuubi mentioned the direction after her statement of the killing I bolted east to the Uchiha sector. Though they never said anything I knew they had questions boiling over as Sasuke and Itachi tried to keep up with my inhuman speed.

I was still at least 20 meters from the beginning of the sector when I see the bodies trailing through the road. Merchants, families, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, all covered in their own blood. The fear in my blood rises as one scream rains above the silence several buildings out.

LEFT! 

Turning on the dime, having my right leg dig and swerve, I charge into an alley. Still running flat out I recognize the path to be leading to Itachi's father's home. My hand is on the door when a strangled scream hits my ears, I open the door immediately. It was quite the sight. A guy a little taller then Itachi holding a bloody katana standing over the falling body of his latest victim. But the freakiest part about it wasn't what he did, it was his eyes. Calculating, calm, steady, exuding an aura of an absolute professional fashion. _'He is a machine' _the thought made me shiver.

At my sudden movement he twitches, focusing on me and smiles warmly, "Yo! what can I do you for?" I got half way past a grunt before Itachi came flying past me, sword at the ready. Within the blink of an eye he was already in the guy's face with his katana bearing down on the killer. I thought that would end it, the sheer speed of Itachi just wouldn't be matched. But people can be wrong. And today it is proven in full affect as the 'Uchiha bane' caught the blade between two extended fingers, snapped it in half, and lastly slammed a back hand directly in the ANBU's chest all in under a second.

At the sight of my friend crashing through several buildings had my rage at its zenith. Before I could stop myself I was sprinting toward him, but it appears Sasuke beat me there only to be gut punched and fell to the side. The way was clear, the fire in my hand builds, it consumes me, it holds me, it is me. The last thought running through me as I let the burn run out of me onto him was why and how you could do such a thing without so much as a flinch. My arm entrenched in blue fury mere inches from his calm visage thrusting with the viciousness of a viper. Only to strike air, I never noticed his palm coming from the side until I felt the pain. My arm snapped like a twig.

Even through the incredible pain I was able to chuckle, he was yelping and seemed to be having trouble extinguishing the flame on his arms. I scream out and take the opening filling my leg with the deadly flame and slamming it home. To bad he had reflexes that rivaled Itachi, taking my foot in one hand and splitting my shin with the other.

Next thing I know I am sprawled out on the ground looking at a flaming jacket. _'Didn't think about that'. _I growl in frustration knowing he took me down without breaking a sweat, '_Jump in any time'_

**give up, no matter how much I help you he can't be stopped by one kid**

_I will not give up'. _During my little talk with an unwilling demon I saw a fire jutsu was just ahead of me completely cover the man in front of me.

As the fire begins dying down and Itachi runs in, the intruder appears behind the embers covered in and exuding extreme flows of chakra. Itachi still coming hard was almost in range to intercept when the once 'inferno' materialized about his person slapping their palm to Itachi's chest yelling out "**iteru no jutsu". **Nothing happened for a few seconds but Itachi never moved even when ice formed nearly instantly around all of the Uchiha's structure.

All that came to my sight as of the moment was the amused smile of the approaching dark clothed man. Before he passed me I shot up with my better leg and made a strike for his throat jamming the foxfire through like a torch. Although it would help to mention that before my fist made contact he grabbed my wrist (again controlling the foxfire around it as if he read the manual) lifting me high and whipping my frame out so my good leg hit the edge of two meeting walls snapping the beam just as easily as my femur, the jolts of pain shot up faster then a wolf spider.

Following the sound of my destroyed bone a shower of shuriken rain in from the side as the other of the seemingly last of Uchiha came in smoothly like the blowing wind, two kunai in his hands ready to slice open his opponent. The enemy however was on a level high surpassing, shown by the twin split second blocks and their following parries leaving Sasuke's arms high. Taking the all to prevalent opening, slamming 4 rock crushing lightening quick jabs that had the lad on the floor clutching his chest growling in the pain of his broken ribs.

Biting back the agony of my broken limbs, I assess what has come up to this point it in less then a minute. The Uchiha Itachi was frozen to the spot covered in nearly clear ice. Sasuke was bleeding internally and externally due to the bones puncturing and being twisted so far as to poke the surface. I lay trying to get a threshold on controlling the sparks of fire red shooting up my arm and legs while I get my bearing. And finally one unharmed assailant slowly walking toward the door behind me. Being unsurpassingly stubborn I make a last ditch effort in holding him until others come with my last limb grabbing his ankle before he passes me.

It was strange how for a few moments nothing happened no pull on my hand, no crushing blow, no words, just silence. Unnoticed by me, he turned his head down and giving a very interested and perplexed look almost knowing. "The will power that some humans possess conquers by far that of any strength demons could conjure even from millennia of gaining power and knowledge. If you keep it up you will one day break me in ways most nins would never dream of, unimaginable and impossible. I hope this road you look upon will be trodden by your feet." And with that his leg slowly slipped from my grip and he walked leisurely out the house.

The silence came like a gust of wind catching me off guard. The moment it hit my face my body started to tingle. That was my adrenaline slowing to a crawl. Without that constant thrust of energy, I began to feel the pain on the pain, oh and the pain it was; 2 broken legs one open and my arm bent the opposite way it should be.

Grinding my teeth to the blood pumping in my ears, I try to focus on the two I came in with. It looked like the ice covering Itachi was melting fast while the cracks echoed with it. Sasuke looked like he was about to pass out or something. He wasn't growling anymore but he was giving off deep breaths like he was in the middle of running a marathon, and sweating the same. It was then that my good hand, lying at my side for the moment, felt the blood slowly flowing out of the open fracture. I knew in my head I should get right to it and fix it, but the strangest lifting feeling held me back.

I hear a small series of snaps in the background and turn to see Itachi break off most of the ice makes a quick double take between his brother and me, the fear etched on his face. He yelled something but I couldn't hear it. Soon everything around me started fading. 'Strange, why cant I hear him, the sun doesn't dim, does it?'

The last thing I remember seeing was Sasuke slowly standing and Itachi hovering over me looking fierce and wouldn't stop yelling. After that it went black. But my sight didn't end there, next came color, fire orange.

_"Iziri what's up? Why didn't you say something while I was losing pints? "_

**"Shut up I'm keeping you alive kit"**

"_What are my chances" _I sobered up real quick.

"**Not to shabby, just lost some blood, bones need fixin', but nothing life threatening"**

_"When will I wake up?"_

_"_**Well how about...now"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bam! My eyes are screwed up so tight I'm seeing spots instead of the freaking 1000-watt light bulb shoved in my face. It takes a few moments to register the voices and several minutes to make the voice even remotely coherent.

"I wo..." "It's not" "For all sense I shou..."

Clearer and clearer the words filtered through the foggy mass some would call a brain. My hearing is straight when Itachi's even voice hit my drum. "You will stay in bed and rest or I while make you, alright?"

Someone 'huffs' in retaliation but doesn't say anything. By now the light doesn't sting and my vision is finally getting into focus and I see... white, lots and lots of white. 'Fuckin hospitals'

"Naruto you awake?"

I lean up to see Itachi sitting in a chair and Sasuke lying in a bed, both staring intently. I look down to see my legs in casts and my arm in another. I couldn't feel any pain, it was strange because of how much I could feel it before I passed out.

I look back up to still the same looks. I throw on my foxy grin and scratch the back of my head, "yeah, how long I been out?" Itachi answers immediately "For a few hours. You lost a lot of blood. The main artery in your left leg was cut and pouring out. And I only know enough medical techniques to stop small bleeds. So I rushed you here."

Sasuke turns my way and gives me a weird look. The older Uchiha notices and adds to his vocal practices of the evening, "Sasuke here only woke up about 20 minutes before you did. He wasn't so bad; few broken ribs, pressure on his lungs and a little blood loss. Your really lucky to be awake already."

And just as he finishes a knock came from the door. My mind still on the mention of time when it switched to hope for more company so I gave a call to the visitor. The door opened to reveal the Third. Stepping in he gave the room a once over, looking each of us in turn, from Itachi to Sasuke to me. His gaze lingering for just a moment returned to the elder Uchiha. "Itachi can I speak with you in private for a moment?" It was a command more then a question. "Sure. Later guys."

The Hokage stayed back and looked me right in the eye, "Don't leave the hospital Naruto, you need rest."

After the door shut silently I turned to Sasuke and check if he was all right, but as I looked his face once stoic and firm was now sullen and remorseful. I couldn't think of one thing to say. It wasn't my place to say 'its ok' or 'shit happens' it wouldn't even be true justice to tell him it wasn't his fault.

'Man, what can I do?'

**You don't have to do anything.**

'Ya know Iziri that's fucking cold!'

**Life is not always a warm thing.**

'You still don't have to be so goddamn blunt about it Iziri, and how the hell did you ever come to possess such a weird name like Iziri anyway!'

**I named myself, demons have no names but the ones that take on or are given and my title as The Kyuubi was made strictly because of hate. What is wrong with Iziri hmmm?**

'-Huff- its just dumb, it makes me think I am ripping the name out instead of having it slide out every time I think it.

**You have any suggestions twip?**

'hmmm...how about... Maliku'

**Maliku jeez where did you get that one?**

'It's from a poem I read once, it means nameless one.'

**So you're not really naming me but defining**

'Call it what you want I still think it's a good name.'

**You are a strange one Naruto, so what do you..Naruto you have a visitor.**

I came out of my mental talk to look Shikamaru in the face, and what a bored face it was. "Did they break your brain as well as your limbs?" I couldn't help but chuckle, "come on Shika that's mean and your kicking me while I'm down."

General Pov

Naruto had his mirth and Shikamaru smiled still finding his best friend in good humor even though he was injured. But the Nara had something on his mind, "hey Itachi got me and told me you were here and that's, what happened to you and Sasuke-san?" Sasuke still hadn't moved and didn't seem to like the idea of talking anytime soon. Naruto now grim faced gave Shikamaru a level explanation of the happening. From the moment they arrived to the Uchiha sector to his own unconsciousness.

Shikamaru took it all in without question or strange look and remained passive the whole time. Sasuke unmoving, Naruto unflinching, Shikamaru deep in thought. A void filled the room and there it remained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wake up**

'hmmm'

**Wake up**

'hmmmmmm'

**WAKE UP**

'AHHHHH'

Now Naruto finds himself abruptly awakened and on the floor. Still collecting his self he rolls over on his back staring that white ceiling in the dark. Letting out a groan the Uzumaki snatches a glance at the glow-in-the-dark clock to find the time of 3 am. 13 hours since the incident.

Sasuke lies snoring softly in what could only be explained as blissful slumber, Naruto however wasn't so lucky. Flush to the linoleum he questions his tormentor, 'what do you want?'** I just wanted to tell you your arm is fixed. **'Huh' not being the smartest, to check he lifted and slammed his 'fixed arm' against the hard floor only to feel the sting of his wrap cast cutting into flesh and nothing more. Crawling over to the wardrobe on the opposite wall he rummaged in his clothes and took out a kunai to cut off the cast.

Only to reveal a smooth and scar free, deformity free, and best of all pain free arm._ 'What about my legs?'_** Those were a slight bit worse, so a slight bit longer, probably a few more hours. **Naruto thought of all the times she helped him in his travel through life thus far' _It's pretty cool to have an ally, no not an ally, a close friend, the closest friend there for me.'_ **Its not like I wanted to, I don't have much a choice in the matter. **_'Thanks anyway Maliku._' **Whatever, ummm you ok? **And the reasoning for the wake up finally hit Naruto.'Yeah, but... I mean I can't help but feel like shit knowing I wasn't strong enough to even truly slow him down.' Finally letting the entirety of the situation hit him in full the pain of the failure overwhelming.

Maliku made her effort to ease the blonde. **There was nothing you could do, even Itachi couldn't take him on and Itachi is one of the best. Don't go berating yourself for losing. Everyone fails once.**

Naruto's thoughts brighten but still pretty mellow,_ 'whatever I said I was ok so don't fuss over me.' _**Well from where I am fussing is a big part of using my time so until the time comes when you can take care of yourself I need to yell at you once and a while.**

The thought was the last for this 8 year old as he fell back into slumber once more. (worn out isn't he)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There are figures surrounding him. All without faces, all laughing. Everyone pointing and he feels another jolt of pain. He turns and runs threw out alleys and shortcuts, through streets and doors, from doors to forest, always running yet not going anywhere. He stops, but he doesn't turn around. He doesn't have to, he knows they're still there right behind him. Finally he feels himself picked up and lifted, lifted beyond any human height. He could have been 200 meters up in the air when they let him go it didn't matter, he didn't care. Really he didn't. He didn't try anything, even when he was a few meters from the ground. But he heared a scream, it was his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto jumps and stands looking back and forth, cold sweat running down his body, his breath raggid. It only took a second to realize where he was and comprehend the sights and pain were fragments of a dream. Shaking it off, something came to his head in a sense of extreme peculiarity and that is when he slowly tipped and fell like a stone.

The strength had not yet returned to his legs. But stinging he sits up and Naruto at last took notice of a bug eyed Sasuke. Brushing his finger across his nose he smirks. Sasuke gives his look a few more moments and withdraws back to his bed. Turning the same as 9 hours prior to the clock on the wall finding it noon.

Every second behind the white walls reminded him of every lonely night.

_'Fuck I got to get out of here'_

**Oh forgot to mention your legs are fixed**

Wasting no time he made the haste of a hungry cheetah taking the kunai, (yes till in his hand), and cut to the last piece of white casing. Showing off tanned but slightly pinker then normal legs. Tossing the kunai to his pile of cloths, he stood up only to begin staggering and grab onto a bed close enough for reach.

**I also forgot to mention that they will be numb and sluggish for a day or two.**

'_That one might of fucking helped Maliku... hey don't you dare laugh at my situation'_

**This demon does as she pleases how about them apples'**

'_Them apples don't taste good, and we need to have this tenantship on different damn terms._' **You wish**

After their small fight Naruto sprinted/fell to a wall with a wheelchair and climbed in. Next location achieved was his gray t, blue jeans, and tennies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

I sped across the linoleum like an anxious shinobi, for I had left 2 behind who were supposed to make sure I never left the hospital but mysteriously, conveniently a fire sprung up and kept them busy while I made my getaway. Other then that no one bothered to stop me. I was just getting out when one of the guards leapt out of a window and showered the ground in front of me with shuriken. I swerved and kept on wile he tried to keep up. (you can go really fast in a wheel chair no joke)

I only got about a block before I notice that everyone is doing one of two things; staying far away from me, or coming at me with weapons. So here I was driving a wheel chair fast as a bat out of hell, being dogged by low ranking shinobi and angry citizens alike, and dodging rocks, knives, and what ever else they got. Today was proving to be not a good day.

5 minutes later I have a mob on my heels and gaining, for my recently mended arm was giving out and I was slowing. I was still a good 20 meters ahead of them when I reached the gate, the closed gate. **Burn it.** Without hesitation I pressed my hand against it and having foxfire gush out like a geyser melting the door away as if it were paper. During my disintegration operation my 'followers' never ceased their rain of blows, good thing most sucked with their aim for I only had 7 objects sticking in my back through the denim strap of the wheelchair. I went beyond the gates limit and left the bluest of fire blocking the void I created.

One jump made, yet 2 terrible leaps lay ahead of me. What options lay before me were the beaten path or the dense forest, all with a large lack of energy due to the wall. Now when you are trying to out run and hide from someone going on an open strip of land is the worst possible thing. I throw all the warning and danger out of my mind and get rid of my chair, and stagger into the forest.

"Maliku! I need help NOW!" Before I even finished the thought I was running full speed with only slight difficulty. **At this speed your legs will snap again, find a place to hide out.**_'Thanks Maliku, I don't know if I could outrun them without you.' _A moment passed with a noticeable uneasiness in my inner self. But it became clear in no time. **Naruto... I'm very- _'_**_SHUT UP! It is not your god damn fault.'_ Maliku had nothing to say after that but I knew I eased her somewhat. Just then an idea struck me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Pov

Rewinding a bit we find a halted vicious crowd at the gates of the hidden leaf. Stopping them is a large wall of blue flame. The goal of this angry mob was to extinguish the life of one Uzumaki Naruto. The aforementioned one created this obstruction. The flame, it appears has not yet been perfected by Naruto for it only lasted for close to 20 seconds and died down. The pursuers were jumping over the fire before it reached a foot's length. And like enraged lions, they dashed into the woods roaring their fury.

At first it took some time to find the trail true, at first thinking he vanished. After a while thought it wasn't too tough to follow by the leading few chuunins. They got about a half-kilometer into the forest when they first saw him dashing in the trees. All who were chasing felt their confidence in capturing Naruto rise knowing that Grumman's Gorge was not to far away. Naruto came to the deep expanse with eyes wide. The people gathered around him with menacing looks and gleeful eyes.

Naruto kept looking from the gorge to the mob. Back and forth it went for what seemed like an eternity, though few seconds passed. Coming to his final mind set, Naruto turns toward the others. He spreads his arms, closes his eyes, and leans back to his death. Applause, cheers, and whistles echo across as everyone takes a look over the edge at the falling deadman until he is encompassed in inky blackness. All leave in high spirits.

The only thing holding back Naruto's laughter was the knowledge that he would not be able to run away if he was caught, he had absolutely no physical energy left after using so much foxfire and running with legs that wouldn't get credit at a muscular dystrophy clinic. Using a bunshin as a decoy worked perfectly, but he still couldn't move. The only thing keeping him from being seen by the returning scum was the fact he was using henge as a squirrel in a tree at the moment. It was 20 minutes later that the last of the stragglers past him. It took about 4 hours later before Itachi found Naruto and brought him back to Konoha.

Naruto Pov

Some time later one could find, or more accurately not find, Itachi and I going down the street. Itachi was a black 17-year-old guy with dreadlocks, and I was a disgruntled looking 12-year-old girl sitting in a wheel chair (blonde huge pony tails, you know who I'm talking about). Both of us in a henge to get around with as little interference as possible. We were heading to my place. I needed rest and real bad. We just so happened to be passing the Nara residence and I had to make myself known.

Shikamaru is visible even in the quarter kilometer distance. Anyone who knew him for longer then a day would know he's taking his dear sweet time doing what ever the hell it is he's doing. All I could see from the range I was at was him poking his head in and out of the Nara deer. In a few more short minutes I was at the fence waiting for a chance to call him out. It only took a second to remember how long something like that would take so made my move.

"HEY SHIKA-KUN!"

And what would have taken minutes only took another 30 seconds. I could see the spiked head weaving through the deer near me, the one next to me looked as if he was slapped in the face. The face was soon replaced by one of Shikamaru. His eyes slowly focusing on my whiskers, "wait a minute... is that you?" the look on this face was absolutely priceless, "yeah, so what you doing with your deer." The Shikamaru's brow furrows at my disguise before chuckling, "checking for pregnant doe, are you?"

"Oh very funny Nara, I just so happen to be looking for a game of shogi, interested?"

The thin smirk lifted to a grin on Shikamaru's face at the sound of his favorite game. He turned and waved me to follow, which I did until it came to his front steps. When he got passed the first step he looked back seemed to concentrate, "who's"- Itachi held his hand up right away, "She will tell you, can she stay with you Shikamaru-san?" A shrug came from Shikamaru, "Ja ne" Itachi left abruptly after taking one last look at Naruto. Shikamaru lifted the chair with me in it up the stairs. We went past the foyer and past the kitchen door before the trouble started. Shinobu(crazy lady) came rushing out of the portal wide eyed and mouth gaping, her gaze moving from her son to her guest over and over until it came resting on me. Suddenly a look of semi-relief came over her like a guy finding something he thought he lost, "Naruto are you alright, I heard about what happened?" My foxy grin rises faster then a phoenix, "no worries just a little tired, you mind if I crash-" grrrrrraaaaaaaagh! The effects of my stomach subsided and I suddenly felt all the hunger of 2 days hammer me to a near fetal position. Jaka from upstairs was the first to make comment, "Orange that is a disturbance of the peace, quiet down!"

While I rub my head in embarrassment, Shika chuckles, and Shinobu is slapping her knees and crying. It took several moments before Shinobu calmed down enough for speech but gave her consent for my stay and said something about making a ton of food. While she prepared the meal, Shika the strong took me from the chair and carried me bridal style to his room and set me down on the bed. He told me to wait. He left and later came back with a cup of hot water, a rag, and some bandages.

It was clear even before he said it, "remove the henge." His voice was firm but I cross my arms and pout. His voice softens, "please Naruto." I turn and I hear his exasperated sigh leave him, "so damn troublesome." I couldn't help but smirk at that. What he did next I would remember for the rest of my life. He sat down next to me and with out a word turns my head gently while the other hand snakes around my waist and places his lips over mine. His kiss is passionate and soft, chaste, to the point where I craved it. My whole body was on fire, he growls making my throat vibrate, it was freakish. With all my thoughts on the kiss my disguise falls and I am left before him in torn up jeans and relatively no shirt, covered in bruises and cuts. Smoothly like nothing happened at all he removes himself from me and goes for the rag and water.

"What the hell was that?" my voice barely above a whisper. He had a small tinge on his cheeks as he moved to wash and clean the cuts and dirt. But it was nothing considered to the rose on my cheeks. "I had to clean you up and I can't clean what I can't see." It was a shifty silence as he washed me up. As the time flew my mind kept running the kiss over and over again but it was like there was nothing in the thought. But when I put someone else in Shika's place, namely the one who knows me best I got a strange stirring in my gut. I wanted to feel that again. By the time my mind slowed again Shikamaru was throwing one of his net shirts, an exact replica of the one he had on under a black button up with flames bordering the edges.

We went down stairs, well Shika carried my feminine firm again, and into the kitchen for the grub. My eyes waved over the 4 different courses(she LOVES cooking) in wonder of their taste. I fill my plate with each one and pick up my fork. The moment the first forkful touches my tongue I think of one thing.

_'Maliku I promise I will show you all the things you haven't seen'_

Fin

Reviews of chap 3

**Skuld's Sentaro4: **She will never be yours kukuku

**Johnny Q: **Thank you

**Stormraven: **Cliffy's I don't think I will ever get bored of them

**Kyuubi fan 2: **Your like the other guy who doesn't know how to sleep

**Ultima-03: **Cliffs can hurt when fallen off of but they are my cliffs

**D-sama: **It takes me some time to update in some cases and thank you

**Nightshade/Jonathan: **Thank you

**Flamer:** it said in the summary it was kyuubi Naruto paring? Can anyone say ignorance

**Fic Slayr:** Thank you

**Fic Slayr: **Read on

**Fic Slayr:**Cliffys are good for you/ Maybe

**Kyuubi:**woops

**Kisturumenokitsune: **it took a while

**Sbqchan:**I am good at the cliff thing/ thank you

**Arsenel: **thank you I will

**Shadow Elipse: **yeah some time

**ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami**I aim to please

**Big Daddy Cool: **Thanks

**Paul Phoenix: **1. how his father treats him/2. yes/ I think that when others grab concepts by the bandwagon approach like everyone hates Naruto, once they see some light everything is clear

**Emissary of Death:** :) thank you

Read and Review please :D

I plan 2 have updates within a 2 week span of time just to let you guys know


	5. Chapter 5

_Three can keep a secret if two are dead._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as I have mentioned before**

Officially it was only the end of day 11 but Itachi and I knew it was well past day 14 in our minds. Itachi being nonstop busy with funerals, paperwork of all the clan matters, and having to solve the police force issue of being cut nearly in half. Also how I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon settled that it was unnecessary to watch me.

All I did the second day at Shika's was playing lots of shogi and finding out, with great difficulty, that Shikamaru reads romance novels. I had never seen such a shade of red.

Another day past and I was using crutches. Shika and I (female) are walking to the Hokage tower in hopes to shed some light on my status as deceased and being in public, considering how quickly they reacted when I got out of the hospital.

We got to the tower only to be fowled by a jounin who said the old man was busy. Shikamaru was in front of me trying to persuade the man. It was all babble to my ears because I had my focus on an ANBU. Tall, gray hair, wolf mask, and tattoo were all his identifying marks. And he was standing beside a desk staring at me just the same. So interested was he that he stopped the conversation with the receptionist and walked over to me.

Or at least I thought it was me but he interrupted Shikamaru and the jounin's talk. "Hey Genma, how's the Uzumaki situation, no one gave me an update?" At the sound of the questions the jounin gets this perplexed irritated look on his face. He answered gruffly, "Nobody found him, same story everywhere, jumped in the gorge outside of town. Assumed dead." Not a second after he finished the ANBU springs again. "How many people were on the chase and were any nins with them?" The questioned let out a growl and followed up, "Three chuunin, 10 genin, and about 35 civilians. Why the fuck are you so interested?"

Wolf began to chuckle at the frustration he was causing his fellow nin. "So do you think reporting a 'live' Uzumaki would be important news to the third?" Strangely enough a smile was now in place of the frown on the jounin. "Sure, but its not like he could have lived a jump in Grumman's Gorge." "Well it seems our blonde is quite the trickster, like he proves to us time and time again, except now he's showing off a little more skill, isn't that right Uzumaki-san?

Genma and Shika follow the wolf's gaze that lay upon me. Shikamaru with a look of troublesome annoyance and Genma with a face of bewildered disbelief. Wolf signaled me and Shika to follow leaving the jounin in a gaping fluster. We three walked up the stairs in silence only penetrated by the ANBU's humming. Over the bridge and through the doors we stop in front of the Hokage's office.

A knock and a call and the next thing I know I am viewing a wrinkled old man behind an oak desk. "Oi, jiji what's up?" "Hello Naruto-kun. Kakashi-san are you back from your mission already?" The wolf at last sounded a little more professional then he was presenting himself earlier. "Hai, Hokage-sama, the target was eliminated and his operations have ceased permanently." A praising look was given by the hokage and next second Kakashi was gone.

Turning back to us he beckons me and Shika to take seats. Before he can explain I had to get something out of the way. "When will I be allowed to be seen in public again?" A frown formed before he answered, "we will have to publicly announce that you had in no way shape or form aided in the death of virtually all of the Uchiha clan." It took me a moment to understand how I could have had the blame put on me, though it became somewhat apparent.

'_From the get go I run flat out to the Uchiha sector, several people would have seen that and Sasuke and Itachi following. When we get there, there were no witnesses and I came out bloody and broken over the shoulder of Itachi, who was unharmed but wet, and Sasuke in his arms. And Itachi told me that right after he got me to the hospital he had a chuunin on the watch of me and Sasuke while he went over to the hokage to inform him about everything that happened.'_

So it pretty much looked like I went, I killed, and got the shit kicked out of me by The Uchiha. And later guarded by nins and reported to the old man.

All this went through, my head in a few seconds while the third kept talking, " –is this what you want Naruto?" Trying to keep myself together I ask him to repeat, "Could you be any more specific?" With that the hokage sprouted a look giving off the sense of difficult thinking. " Well, uh do you think it appropriate for the ones who attacked you to pay for that act justly."

I knew that no real punishment would open their eyes or help me so I thought logically. "Would it help any?" The frown was so deep it had a plot, "as a Hokage I say punishment is demanded when an injustice is made."

**Man you got this guy by the balls **

_'Could you put it in a nicer way'_

_**Fuck you**_

"And as an old man how say you?" "As an old man I say people are thick headed." His statement was sharp as a blade making very clear his anger. Shikamaru was observing the whole scene with his usual look of mild indifference, his eyes tracing back and forth following the conversation. Though it was already noticed to be a now dead conversation when I spoke the last comment, "Then no punishment will be served." One solid nod from the hokage and I took my leave with Shikamaru just behind..

It was easy to catch where we were going when the steady direction was established and Shika's cloud watching field would be a great place to finish off the afternoon. Because of where the Hokage tower was placed in the city it took us only minutes to get to the clearing. Once there we got into a favorable location for optimum cloud reception. Shikamaru leaned over in preparation to sit but stopped before giving me a side-glance and muttering, "troublesome"

Having his personal quote spoken he lifted me bridal fashion and slowly lowered me to the ground. With that complete he plops himself at an angle from me and begins the ancient activity. Only to be halted by my whine a few seconds into it. Having dealt with this particular whine for every cloud session he didn't ask when he turned me so my head lay on his midsection. So we now lay perpendicular, Shika with one hand on my hair and one behind his head.

General Pov

Unknown to all Nara Shikamaru was having a deep inquiry of himself. For he could not get the kiss the two shared out of his mind since it happened. Questions pooled themselves from all directions in forces unparalleled.

'_Why did I kiss him?' 'Do I like Naruto that way?' 'Couldn't I have just tricked him another way to drop the jutsu?' 'Does he like me?' 'What would it be like to date little Naru?' _seconds after his last thought he couldn't help but grimace. '_I don't date guys!' _He voice out loud for the other to hear nice and clear, "Naruto, you are far to troublesome."

"I know" answer spoken only to cuddle more into his Shika's tummy. Which ensued more hair play from the Nara. The peace was shared, calm was kept, and two contented 8 year olds watch white weightless puffs throw themselves around the sky.

It was hours later with Shikamaru lightly napping when Naruto came a tapping, tapping on his spiky head. "What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes to the disturbance, and it continued. "I want to become stronger" the statement was said so firmly it had the lazy bum startled. Though he responded quickly enough, "well becoming stronger comes first from training, you could start at the academy the same time my dad puts me in." Now the Uzumaki's mind was snatched to the slight change in matters. "You mean the shinobi academy?"

Shikamaru restated, "Yeah, my dad is starting me out at the academy in not too long." The shinobi academy is a school/facility where people train to be ninja. All ages and both sexes attend the academy with some who finish earlier or take longer to learn it, is for all who wish to take on the task. The academy starts in book learning and when you have advanced enough, into arts of battle." Naruto's enthusiasm spiked at that description, "that would rock, you really think I could enter with you?" "Sure" Now beaming Naruto stilled his excitement and continued to examine the clouds above.

Though it was nearing 8 o'clock by the time they finished the talk and the clouds became difficult to distinguish in the dark. So in no so long a time, the two leave for Shikamaru's home.

6 days later the same duo could be found walking the streets, Naruto disguise free like the truth. Lets just say there was more then one dirty look directed at the blonde. The academy building was only 100 meters out and 20 minutes before they were scheduled to be present. Plenty of time. Though they saw others along with themselves gather to the structures entrance. They two file in same as the others and sit at a stationary desk. All the chatter stopped to a silence that matched death as a brunette walked into the room.

The adult wrote his name on the black board underlined and turned around to address the class with a sincere smile to each student.

Ohoya Students!

Ohaya Iruka-sensei!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1½ years later

"Good Kami those classes are boring!"

As we all know it could only be the one and the only Naruto Uzumaki coming out of the academy next to Shikamaru, griping about Iruka's teachings. And it seemed that the 'lazy one' didn't care much for wasting his time in Iruka's classes any more then Naruto did. Ending the lesson had been a fact of a tree's life could be found by the rings in its trunk. Naruto thought that being in the academy would include training, new jutsu, and battles. None however had been in the schedule. The first three years at the academy only involves learning: math, geography, many physics classes, and a small bit of history.

Naruto Pov

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this is so boring!'_

**Quiet**

"_I cant stand this crap I want to get better, and all this shit is just making me fall asleep.'_

**It's good for you now you will pay attention and learn what ever the human wants you to learn.**

'_No way this crap is useless!_

This argument is happening while the two walk toward the 'perfect' field for cloud watching. The Nara has gotten used to a quiet Naruto knowing that he is really not being quiet at all. And it is never polite to barge in on a conversation.

'**_Well I was planning on teaching him soon lets see if he can handle it'_**

**How's this kit, I teach you a new skill and you shut up and do as the human tells you?**

'_YES'_

**Now go home, I will teach you there**

The duo were some 50 meters from the clearing when the Uzumaki turns to the Nara with sudden fervor. "Umm hey I just got an assignment so I'll see you later man." Naruto brings his fist up and Shikamaru matches with his own and the blonde takes flight.

Naruto Pov

'_Yes yes YES FUCK YES' this is so aws-_

**Didn't I tell you to be quiet?**

'Sorry Maliku'

I make my way dashing through the streets to my humble abode. From the beginning I am reminded from every glance, and every snear of how precarious I stand on the alter of respect. And with every year I must endure it my hope is diminished.But the feeling of of Maliku inside of me, always being their for me, not to mention I get to learn a new jutsu kept me from falling into the darkness.

It was a few minutes later I made it to my apartment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Take of your shirt and sit down**

I took off my shirt and sat crosslegged and waited patiently

**Now, you must stay awake while it happens, if you scream it could cause problems soI would suggest not to.**

_'why would I scream'_

**This is why**

**READ & REVIEW DO IT, DO IT NOW!**

_Hunger is the best spice._


	6. Chapter 6

When you're in jail, a good friend will be trying to bail you out. A best friend will be in the cell next to you saying, 'Damn, that was fun.'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the souls of others **

Imagine a needle being threaded through every part of your body. Make that needle white-hot, make it rusty, and give it jagged edges. If you do this you might be able to begin to comprehend the pain Uzumaki Naruto is in at this very moment. He happens to be curled on the floor, his mouth wide with a silent scream of agony. The blonde endures the torment given to him by his tenant.

When the misery ebbed to nothingness he thanked whatever gods were out there he only had to endure the suffering for an hour. Sweat had been dripping from his face and hands for the end of the hour and he was still hot as fire. So his clothes were soaked and he felt exhausted. While steeling himself he staggered to a standing position. He made his way to the restroom with little difficulty and turned the shower on with freezing cold water.

After removing his clothes he entered the shower planting his head below the showerhead and let the water cool his burning body. He came out of the shower five minutes later, dried and went to his room to put something on. After putting on a white shirt and blue jeans he felt like now was the time to ask about what had just transpired. '_So what was that?'_

**Look at your left shoulder**

Even before pulling up his sleeve he notices several black marks along his arm. At the shoulder he now bares a tattoo covering half his arm of a fox with nine tails twisting down to his wrist.

**In your culture you have several contracts for several different types of animals. There exists nothing of the sort for foxes so I have given its substitute to you. When you focus you energy into your arm and think of the size and type of fox you need at the time they will come.**

'_Thank you Maliku.' _**Feh, I think you do the mark justice.**

'_what do you mean I do it justice?' _**In the demon realm the mark is given to one who can be trusted by my clan.**

'_I am honored to bare this mark, you know it won't be much longer now before I achieve the jutsu that will set you free.'_

**Sleep for now**

Only then did he begin to notice how tired he was. The adrenaline from the pain had finally worn off to him feeling the after affects of the 'contract.' So intense was it that he fell over without another thought and entered into a blissful dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings the sound of a large woodpecker filled his ears. "Mmmmmm" the sound kept getting louder until it was almost deafening but the moment he through a kunai through the open window to the branch he thought it was on and the sound stopped. Sighing in relief Naruto settled back down.

"Get up Naruto!"

After bolting up he grabs another kunai and puts himself into stance at the unknown danger. Slowly looking around he finds Shikamaru in front of him with a very irate look on his face. "You are very troublesome Naruto, we are already late for class lets go." With that said the two made haste to the academy.

Iruka was giving a lecture about some type of flora when the duo made their entrance. "-re deciduous do to the fact they are..you two will stay after class. As I was saying these types of trees are deciduous due to the fact that they are..." The rest of the lecture was absorbed by the blonde and every other fact his sensei had for him until the end of the day.

Everyone was filing out except Sasuke with Sakura and Ino tagging along. Iruka turned when he didn't here the door shut, "I must speak with these too alone please wait outside until I am finished." Sasuke reluctantly leaves with the fan girls in tow. Turning back to the two standing in front of his desk. "Why were you two late?" Naruto spoke up before Shikamaru, "I didn't wake up on time and Shikamaru was the one to wake me up." After a quick glance at the blonde's arm, "was getting that tattoo the cause of you not waking up?"

Naruto shifted slightly on his feet before replying with a nod. But Iruka would let him go at that, "let me see it, please" Shikamaru was now interested because he was to busy getting the two to school to ask. Naruto slowly lifted his sleeve to show the entire tattoo. Once Iruka-sensei got a full look his eyes grew wide in shock before returning to the slightly curious look he had on moments earlier. "Who gave you this tattoo?" "A friend," was Naruto's quick reply. The speedy response only made him continue, "and this friend's name would be?"

A hundred-yard stair claimed Naruto's face before fixing his gaze saying, "her name is Maliku, she says you already know her title and face." Iruka's face became ashen white and he started gasp like a fish but got a hold of himself a moment later, "who told you and when?" A flicker of an indiscernible emotion went over Naruto's face before he answered, "Maliku did, right after she saved me from my killer." Naruto was now turned around and heading toward the door intending to leave. Shikamaru just started following when the room filled with the strongest killing intent the two had ever felt. Iruka's strained out a word like it was poison, "who?"

The door was open now with Naruto standing in the frame. Without looking back, "me", and leaves with Shikamaru walking behind him slouched with his hands in his pockets. Iruka's was left with homework and his own tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was now leading the way to the perfect field with a smiling Naruto at his side. After a few minutes Shikamaru had had enough and voiced his frustration, "stop angsting out like that it is very troublesome to deal with." Without skipping a beat Naruto turns still smiling, "what do you mean I'm fine."

Shika has now stopped and is looking straight at Naruto, "you can fool others but not me Naruto and that smile makes me want to beat the shit out of you." He continued walking with a now scowling Naruto accompanying him.

They reach the field and sit down. Naruto is now showing little expression. Shikamaru is looking at the clouds while the blonde is staring at his arm. After closing his fist lightning erupted from around his arm, screaming in pain Naruto made no change in his position. After the lightning stopped, a small rumble and a blur of red shot out of the ground and placed itself next to the blue eyed 10 year-old.

**Naruto Pov**

'_motha fucka! What the hell was that shit!'_

**that was you converting pure energy into a fox**

'_you could of told me damn it'_

**I**** could take it away**

'_...never mind'_

A fox standing knee high was now at my side looking up at me. "I am Naruto and you are?" The fox holds for a moment and answers slowly "Tapa." Shikamaru was now diverting his cloud seeking eyes to the scene playing out before him and I. _'I better give it a purpose or I will look like an ass' _I ponder for a moment while it waits with seemingly boundless patients. "What are the capabilities of your kind that I can now summon?" A series of images went though my mind the moment after, which included: a fox turning invisible for a few seconds, a fox staring at a persons eyes and the person falling asleep, and a fox covered in foxfire.

I start to pay attention to my surroundings to notice Shika saying my name repeatedly. "Hmmmm" was all he needed to continue looking at his clouds. I turn back to the fox and struggle a bow in my sitting position, "thank you Tapa you may leave." Tapa made a bow himself and then exited in the whole he came from.

'_so how exactly did I do that'_

**you used the elements to create a being, a spirit from the demon world claimed its body and its responsibility**

I rub my temples in confusion but give up before I give myself a headache over something that truly doesn't matter as long as it works. I lie down and join Shika with his little game of cloud. It was about 2 hours later I came upon a very strange cloud. It resembled something I had never matched to a cloud before. It was a scroll. I bolt up with a thought raising itself in my mind like a wild fire.

'_if I have Tapa use his skill to become invisible I can finally get the seals from the Hokage tower that I need to complete my jutsu_.

Over the next hour and 20 minutes I had come up with the plan and going over it when a lapse in the clouds came and Shika started to speak. "well I'm getting hungry want to have dinner at my house Naruto?" "Yeah sure" we both get up and get going to the Nara residence. It takes us about another hour and some to get there then normal. We enter the door and Shinobu's voice hits our ears, "Get in here dinner is ready and I bet you guys are pretty hungry. Shikamaru looks at me and I know he is think what I was thinking, _'how does she do that?' _Right when we get in the kitchen Shika's crazy lady of mom who had her back turned to the sink says, "I can do it because you are just so predictable."

After raising our arms in defeat to women's intuition we start eating. The dinner is about to start when she sees my arm and gives me a glare. With hands at her sides she gives a huff, "kids these days, I don't know what the world is coming to honestly, who gave that to you?" I give her my most innocent look, "what Maliku gave it to me and if I do say so myself it looks rather nice don't you think?" she gives it a once over and sighs, "it makes you look like a hooligan I think, but don't ask me I'm just an over protective mother looking after her own." Shinobu turns back around and continues on her dishes missing the tear trailing down my face.

Shika and I finish the meal and I give me farewells after hugging mom and get going back to my apartment.

'_I have a lot in life and little of it is any good, but I would fight a thousand battles just to hear that again.' _**Oh how dramatic, you know she just can't say no to those cute little eyes of yours**. '_quiet' _**oh what's this the great Uzumaki is blushing over such a small comment** '_you're mean' _**oh you think that was mean, try this one for size**

My vision blurs and I see nothing, but feel hot breath behind my left ear. My breathing comes in quick rushes as her hands slide from behind me to cover my chest and pull me against her frame. I nearly choke when I feel my ear being nibbled on and a low growl shuddering through my frame. And as quickly as it came it was gone. I am standing on the sidewalk gasping for air like I had been running for my life. Several villagers were looking at me with the same distaste but some with a small curiosity showing. I steady myself and start moving again. '_That wasn't mean... that was cruel'_

**'shit I might have gone to far this time'**

'_tell me everything about the properties you used for the fox contract leave out nothing'_

So for the next 5 hours Maliku explained every tiny detail of the technique she created. Also during this time I kept refining my plan to steal some seals. When it was 1:15 I set things in motion by summoning Tapa and a fox the standing shoulder height to me name Yuma. I look down at Tapa and start, "ok Tapa you need to go into the second window from the east wall of the hokage building third floor, you need to go to the third rack of scrolls from the left I cant remember which scroll it is so it will take you some time. What you are looking for is a scroll titled forbidden seals, and another titled soul seals you must be able to remember every seal and their purpose. Silence is of the utmost importance to your task. Yuma I need you when under any circumstance something goes wrong and someone is entering the room Tapa will be in you will make a large raucous so Tapa can get out of there without leaving a trace. Do either of you have a problem with the tasks set before you?" Neither fox moved. "Then may the fates be with you, go." In a flash both were gone from forest and into the city. And I finally slept from my long day.

**dream land**

I find myself lying on a bed in a vast white emptiness wearing only my blue jeans. "Maliku, are you-" before I get to finish my question I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me flush against her warm body. In just a few moments I feel a warmth covering my body while my mind builds up a fog to the point where I feel like I am floating. I feel Maliku's head resting on my back and her voice reverberating through my body.

**So, how are you feeling Naru-chan?**

"mmmmmmm"

**I am sorry about teasing you earlier on the street**

"_mmmmmmm'_

**I guess I'll leave now **'MMMMMMM'

A distance of 4 inches was between us before Maliku felt my tail circle her waist and pull her back to where she was positioned.

**I**** don't believe it you manifested a tail in your dream**

'_mmmmmmm'_

**You're enjoying this aren't you**

'_yep'_

**pervert**

'_mmmmmm'_

And then for and immeasurable amount of time we lied together. Maliku nudged me, **time to get up. **I pull her tighter with my tail and mumble incoherently. She then did the meanest thing possible. She tickled me.

**end of dream land**

I wake to find myself clutching my sides and gasping for breath. '_son of a bitch, why me' _I stand to be greeted by the two foxes I summoned. I turn to face them and bow and they do in return, "any misshaps?" both shake there heads before I continued, "then give me each seal and its purpose." I say this while pulling out a scroll and ink and pen. "Yuma, thank you, you may go now" the instant after the larger fox left I was scratching down kanji rapid fire for quite some time. After all it takes some time to write up about 700 kanji and do it well enough to remember it.

By the time I sent Tapa away the sun was already rising and I knew it was about time to be at the academy so I packed up my stuff and headed to my apartment to drop everything off. Once I got to my place I noticed I only had minutes to be there. So I set everything down and ran full tilt to my destination. Everything was a blur in my eyes as I dived between buildings and people alike making my way to the academy. The bell was still ringing as I literally flew through the door.

I got up, dusted myself off, and made my way to seat next to Shikamaru and Sasuke. I almost had my breathing under control when Iruka began the lesson. The very first real shinobi lesson we had ever had. My ears were pealed bare to get every detail he gave us.

Iruka, "Can anyone tell me what is the number one key to winning a fight? Naruto how about you?" instantly I knew I would learn nothing from this day, "leverage." Iruka gives me a strange look and turns his body away from the board and toward my direction, "that is a little vague could you be any more specific?" I sigh in annoyance now that everyone is looking at me. I take my head out of my right hand and make a fist lifting a finger after each word, "speed, strength, skill, strategy, and luck."

Iruka smiles ever so slightly before continuing, "that is correct and would any one else know what to do in-" the rest of the lessons past like a blur considering I knew everything he was talking about. It was scary how little they tell us.

To be continued

Yes it was short but I wanted to give you something because I seem to be taking a long time in writing; I do not ask for forgiveness because I realy don't care (I am an ass hole, I think?

Is being and a sociopath and needing company strange?

R&R or I will never write again muahahahahahahahah

No pressure

**AND TO ALL YOU STUPID PEOPLE WHO DON'T BELIEVE MY STORY SUMMARY, GO FUCK YOURSELVES AND STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS THAT NEED NOT BE ASKED**

Have a nice day


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: didn't get the chap up when I wanted to due to my vomiting out of both ends for most of last week, and uh sorry about the "style" of this chap, uh power read through it the next chap is going to be better.

Disclaimer: who needs ownership if you get the reviews

Naruto Pov

**Are you sure you are ready for this Naruto**

'_As I'll ever be.'_

I just get home from the Academy and go to my bedroom at the end of the hall. I shut the door behind me and move to the opposite wall and form a series of hand seals. A door appears in front of me and I enter closing the door behind me.

Inside is a small, 10' X 10' room all bleach white. '_that took hours to do' _The walls, ceiling, and floor have every available space covered in black kanji with equal spacing to an other except the very center of the floor _'that took a year and a few months'_. After lighting a candle in each corner I open a small box and take out a brush and ink bottle and the scroll copies.

"Sigh" '_this is going to take some time' _**You got that right.**

After several hours of scrutiny and mental debate I have a fix on one of the seals I think would do best to finish off my technique. I paint with painful slowness an exact replica of the kanji onto the empty space. I put the brush back in the bottle only to take off my shirt to put the rendering seal on my own when I need to. I lower myself to my knees to finish the task. I take a deep breath in an effort to stop the shakes that have taken hold of me.

**Never hesitate**

'_I know'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

General Pov

As it is 10:03:04 by Itachi standard time, one could find the Uchiha walking the streets with a nagging suspicion that something was not right. It was like a splinter in his mind driving him mad. Well that is until he found out what it was, not so pleasantly. For seeing the Kyuubi reappear in Konoha after its near decade of being trapped is never pleasant.

Though even before he registered the fact that he was running, he had cut the distance between himself and the demon in half. He was almost upon the creature, which had not moved since its sighting. Only to find it fall apart as if made of dust and air. All around him the people of Konoha were in chaos. Women screaming, men yelling for the shinobi to hurry, and children running with abandon could be seen at any one point had one been standing inside Konoha's walls.

Itachi wasted no time in trying to find Naruto, though it took only moments to see him half naked running with a heavy stagger away from what looked like every man, woman, and child in Konoha. Anyone in the way was swallowed by the crowd like a monster starved it was almost at Naruto's heels. After the second past to process it all, the Uchiha bolted to get Naruto out of the situation. Though before he could reach the blonde a lone figure appeared just behind the shirtless boy and just in front of the crowd, and unlike the others that were swallowed by the crowd this one held the jaw and head of the beast, if only for a second. But just long enough for Itachi to grab Naruto and start running the miles out of town to safety.

It has been 16.35 minutes since Itachi stopped hearing the people of Konoha screaming for blood, while Naruto fell asleep almost immediately after being snatched from the road. After putting him down Itachi checked the body for any signs of damage and found none. '_what happened Naruto?'_

He wasn't given anytime to ponder however for the Hokage appeared with a set of ANBU escorts and looking none too happy. Only seconds after the Sandaime's entrance the blonde who was in what appeared to be a deep slumber sat straight up. The Hokage wasted no time in getting to the bottom of the strange phenomenon that has suddenly plagued his village. "What happened Naruto?" And just as quickly as he rose he fell back without a sound.

Naruto's Pov

'_that sucked'_

I try to piece the events together after I botched the creation of Maliku's new body. All was a blur of and noise and darkness. I open my eyes and I find myself in a hospital… again.

'_Damn it all to hell'_

I roll out of the bed I find myself lying in and exit the room. Strange how I find no one outside my door watching me. I walk down the hall and down two sets of stair to the ground level and leave the building. There is no one.

'_Maliku where do you think everyone is?'_

'_Maliku'_

'_Maliku!! Answer me'_

I find myself on my knees without feeling the impact. I feel the tears streaming down my face yet my eyes are screwed shut so tight I see spots. Suddenly I feel the strangest sensation overtake me. I have no control over my body and I can't feel anything. And I watch as I punch the ground until all that is left of my hands are bloody stumps the whole time screaming her name over and over.

"MALIKU!! MALIKU ANSWER ME!! MALIKU!!"

**NARUTO WAKE UP**

I open my eyes not to the sight of the ground outside but the walls inside the very same room I woke up in when I found out about Maliku. Except one of the walls is now powder and I stand over it instead of in a bed. All around me patients, nurses, and doctors are looking through doorways, in the hallway, or over clipboards straight at me.

**Naruto its ok, I am here**

Relief floods through me and my whole body sighs with the roll of the waves. Just when I feel ready to get back to bed and rest an ANBU makes his presence known to me. "The Hokage wishes to see you right away Uzumaki-san." I follow without pause or question. We make the trip in silence other then my feet slapping the stone, '_I wonder when I lost those.'_

We make it to the Hokage's office without incident thought with many stares and wide eyes. After ushering me inside the ANBU leaves and closes the door leaving me alone with the Sandaime. The old man is currently staring off through a window with his back turned to me giving me some time to have my eyes wonder around the room. Something like 5 minutes pass and he at long last breaks the silence with his strong voice, "were you responsible for what occurred last night?" "Yes" Finally turning around the face me I notice how grim and old he appears. He takes a hit from his pipe and taking it out continues speaking, "I know you have led a hard life Naruto-san, but something such as what you did is not to be taken lightly, do I have your word that you will never do such a thing again." I think of how to word my response for only a few seconds, "You have my word that I will not do anything that will hurt the people of Konoha in any way, Hokage-sama" Giving me a nod of approval he dismisses me and turns back around still sucking on his pipe.

'_At least the Hokage likes me enough not to have slapped the cuffs on me.'_

**You got off extremely light you know that right, he is going to have to answer to all the complaints and requests for your death or exile from citizens and the village council.**

Before I get out of the door the jiji sounds out again, "You might want to visit your friend in the hospital, he wasn't as fortunate as yourself last night." By the time the door is shut I am already out of the building and on my way back to the hospital.

**Your life never gets boring**

'_quiet'_

I reach the front desk and ask the receptionist were I could find Shikamaru. It took some doing but she gave me his room number and I was out of her hair. Making through the halls at a fast jog I reach his room in little under a minute. I walk inside slowly suddenly finding it hard to look at the bandaged form in front of me.

"Took you long enough Naruto."

I couldn't help but smile knowing he was still in good humor. Though it didn't last long once I remembered what the cause of his infirm condition was. The Nara is lying in bed with all of his chest and most of his head bandaged and his left arm in a cast. I bow my head, noticing my hands are clenched knuckle white, "I am sorry Shikamaru, I didn't mean for this to happen."

No noise is heard other then the light breeze blowing through the open window to the left of the bed. Shika has a strange look on his face before speaking again, "well for starters you could tell me what happened and what 'should' have happened" I mull over the situation before pulling over a chair for the long and carefully worded conversation of my intentions with the release of Maliku.

The talk of my predicament as a host lasted 2 visits. The end of the second session was the time that Shika thought it appropriate to announce that he deemed himself unable to live under the conditions provided by the hospital and required my assistance in leaving the building. I was unimaginably happy to oblige his request and we finished off the day with a much need afternoon of cloud watching.

Knowing that his mother was going to kill me as it is I helped my spiky haired friend home as quickly (and safely) as possible. We walked the last quarter mile in as much shadow and cover as I could utilize as to not be noticed by the dreaded female Nara that was sure to be waiting with not to pleasant thoughts running though that demented mind of hers.

At the moment we reached the door the last bits of twilight showed an indistinct form of the grounds, not a soul was seen or heard. After speaking a soft good bye I am only able to begin the mental process of fleeing before Shinobu can vindicate me for Shikamaru's ailments, and before I am able to turn I discovery that I am being held up be my shirt by a yellow gloved hand and threatened with a sponge in the other as I hear things that make me blush so hard I thought I was going to have an aneurysm. I am not even clear of my blinding blood rush before I am being hugged along with Shikamaru with mumbled commands of never worrying her again, which we answered appropriately without hesitation.

**There is something special about this human I can't quite place.**

After having the emotional explosion of a greeting, we are ushered inside and told that food will be ready in about a half hour. Shikmaru and I are left just inside the front entrance in such a dazed and confused state, due to the rapidity of the mood swings, that we are unable come up with coherent thought for nearly 30 seconds. (and that is saying a lot for Shika) Shaking off the after affects we make our way up stairs for a quick game of Shogi before the meal. Half way through the game Shikamaru broaches the question of my living quarters now that my building was destroyed. (not wise to create mountain sized beings inside.) and before I have the chance of answering we here his mom yell from the kitchen, "You can stay as long as you need Naruto!"

**Something…**

'_I hate being babied'_

**Its what moms do, get over it**

Shika sees the small, embarrassed smile on my face and laughs hard enough to clutch his sides in pain though from the laughter or his cracked ribs I couldn't tell. I lie back and stare up at the ceiling and sigh.

'_My days are just so troublesome'_

**Stop your complaining and enjoy it, its night by the way**

'_damned fox…'_

**Get downstairs food's ready**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 years later

I stand in the clearing I found so long ago after my first failure in creating my jutsu to free Iziri (I finally have come to respect her true name after childishly changing it at my fancy for the 5th time). I take my time to check the seals painted on the slab of stone I stand on for the 7th time. I can feel Iziri's anxiety in the back of my mind. I didn't even realize how nervous I was until then, remembering the last attempt had me in the hospital for 10 days fighting for every breath. I take a deep breath before I kneel in the center of the slab which was the only space larger then my hand that wasn't covered in black kanji.

Breathing slowly to calm my racing heart I have every thought run from my like the dust in a strong wind until all is clear. I set my palm on the ground flat before pushing the chakra from my body to envelope every square meter of the stone. I wait a full ten seconds before uttering the activation word. Immediately I have both hands down on either side of where my hand was previously to surround a small pebble. With each passing second the chakra rushes faster into the pebble having it grow at an exponential rate. Sweat is pouring off of my person as I barely keep all the energy in check My body is shaking as the stone finishes shaping itself into a human female form and starts pigmenting.

Just as the body ceases all change I take the brush and ink, which was beside me the whole time, and paint the seal of rendering onto my belly to break the jutsu that has kept the Kyuubi held fast in its fleshy prison for the last 14 and a quarter years. Following the seals breaking I feel like my entire being is rushing through my belly button like an animal on the hunt and into the form before me. I feel an emptiness that can never be transcended fill my core and I have to fight not to scream in despair, but to finish the task at hand. Once I am sure I draw the seal of mending over its reciprocal stopping anything but Iziri's quintessence from leaving my body just as it finishes entering her new body.

Double time I paint a dozen seals onto the creation to hold in my previous tenant's soul to the body it will now inhabit. Even before I am finished I feel myself losing the battle of consciousness. As I complete the last seal the brush slides from my hand, I fall to the side. My body feels like it gained the weight of a mountain. I see Iziri lying beside me sleeping and I never even saw her fall. I fight sleep with everything I have and stand grabbing the sheet I brought with me I cover her and scoop her up and hold her bridal fashion as I walk half stumbling back to town.

Every time I blink the scenery changes. I must be blacking out, though I know I am still moving and getting closer to Konoha. I don't feel anything but the thud of my feet like I'm walking with blocks attached to my legs. All I hear is silence as I walk through the south gates, finally taking notice that it is dark as pitch save the street lamps.

I stop and I don't know why for all I keep thinking is to stay moving, though I start to fall. I know I can't stop it but I try, and strangely I stop half bent to find my leg planted in front of me never remembering using it.

Everything becomes clear when I see Shika next to me, straightening with me and walking with me in perfect sync. My eyes shut and all I know is that we move forward; all I feel is the soft tread of my feet for an endless amount of time. I remember falling and then nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in the Nara house in my room over my covers like I always sleep. Sitting up I wipe away the sleep from my eyes and go downstairs to scare me up some breakfast. As I walk I can't help but feel a like I something is wrong but I brush it off. Once in the kitchen I make myself some cereal and step outside to enjoy the morning rise with the rest of the world. Once I get outside I look up from my bowl and stare around me.

My bowl falls to the earth and the contents spill forth as I have both hands to my head trying to comprehend what it is I see. The entire village that is around the Nara residence is gone. There is nothing but the forest as it once was before Konoha. Far in the distance a lone figure approaches me. My heart fills to bursting as I run to Iziri laughing all the while.

Then it is the Fourth walking toward me with steady steps, looking straight into my soul with a calm and serene face that is without judgment. I see no fire but I can feel the heat all around me and hear it roar like I stand at its core yet there is nothing but a soft breeze and the Fourth advancing on me without taking his gaze away from mine. Only when it is again Iziri 10 feet from me do I notice that she has on her a very small strained smile and tears streaming from her eyes unchecked. She stops moving mere inches from touching my face with hers. I take notice of the smell of a just struck match coming off of her form.

I stand eye level with her and stock still waiting, for what I don't know. Though I didn't expect her to hug me. It feels strange considering I was never hugged in life, but the strangeness flew from me as I hugged her back not really understanding but knowing that it was right. It is however the Fourth who pulls away and holds me at arms length. He takes one hand away and wipes me eyes, I never even knew I was crying. With an earnest smile that matches my very own foxy grin he says in a deep and strong voice, "You make me so proud Naruto" I don't remember ever feeling so happy in my life; I open my mouth to voice my appreciation of his praise. Though before I could speak a sword erupts from his belly. Not a sound was made as it slid back out and the Kyuubi falls to her knees and leans against my legs.

Everything fades from view but killer's face. The killer was me standing holding a blood covered katana. Cold black eyes stare back at mine without feeling. I feel my whole body chill as I too fall facing my dead father, and a scream rushes from my frosted lips filling the heavens with the cold beating wings of my sorrow and pierce hell below with the red blade of my rage.

I am still screaming when I open my eyes to darkness. I slowly bring my scream to shuddering raged breaths finally being able to determine what was around me. The searched stopped short when I found myself lying in a bed with Iziri behind me silently crying into my back holding me almost too tight to breath. My sob comes to a stop as I take in deep draws of air, thinking of how to abate her sadness. I can't help but cringe knowing she is blaming herself for me. She stops crying almost instantly when I start to laugh like a man possessed. I hear her speaking half words run together and I stop her, "You have no idea how scared I was that it wasn't going to work." I laugh for a short while after and finish with chuckles that started from deep in my belly. She stops crying and I sense more then feel her smile into me sighing with relief.

After all this transpires I take care to see that through the only window that it is raining in the night. I listen and become drowsy by the soft pitter patter on the glass. Just before I nod off I make my voice clear and sincere, "I love you Iziri"

A moment later I feel her breath on my back and I smile as my mind runs the words in a never ending circle each time spoken I feel warmer.

"I love you too Naruto"

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Stuff: umm yeah first sorry for taking so long I was in basic training and now in tech school so didn't have any time to do anything and I will now be continuing story as best as possible (need to study and stay focused on schooling but I do get some free time) I don't remember exactly how I was going to start this chapter originally so don't get angry if it sounds a little off but it wont be too far gone.

Disclaimer: um naruto is not mine, yep… that's about it for that

Naruto POV

I wake up and take in the surroundings of my room, the morning twilight and the girl behind with her arms around my waist. I continue to lie here I think of all I had to do to make this moment happen. The giant mishap that damn near got me kicked out of the village or the stealing of the forbidden jutsu and the endless amount of time it took to perfect each new plan and procedure to pull this all off and now its here. Finally I completed the task I set out to do those many years ago.

After becoming more aware I find that I am extraordinarily tired; my whole body feels like I got The Uchiha to use me as a punching bag. I sigh in satisfaction anyway however as Iziri snuggles closer to me hiding from the sun that has just started peeking over the sill and spilling into the confines of my bedroom. All thoughts of being exhausted fade from my mind as I slowly slip back into more comfortable sleep then I can remember.

'Nothing can go wrong today'

After my pondering I noticed something strange about the room. Shikamaru was sitting on the floor, he was getting his breath and telling me, "Naruto… we got… 5 minutes to get …. be at the academy." Realization dawned on me immediately. I've been asleep for several days and today is the final test for graduation. I wasn't even able to get my sandals on before he was shoving me out the door and we were sprinting the entire three miles to the training facility. Most of the way I was being half dragged and half stumbling to keep up with Shika. We make it to the academy's front doors 5 minutes late and enter.

"You both will receive a deduction to your exam, now take your seats." We didn't even see Iruka-sensai before he got that out. Sullen and more then slightly peeved we take our seats at the back of the classroom. Iruka was finishing a note on the board stating the requirements of the exam: one fully functioning complete bunshin, a written test, and a decently performed kawarimi.

Shika, after seeing the criteria glanced at me with a worried look. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking, 'how the hell am I going to pass the exam if I can barely move without stumbling, I've never even been able to perform a proper bunshin before how am supposed to do one now.'

Everyone looked board off their gourd as the test was being past out. I knew I wasn't going to have a problem with this part of the exam at least. 20 minutes flat and I am again waiting in overwhelming fear of the bunshin. I believed I would be able to pull of a kawarimi but it might not be enough. An hour later everyone else was done with the test. After handing them up Iruka-sensia, told the class to line up as he had each student perform both jutsu. I was in the back trying to form my chakra and before I knew it

"Naruto-kun!" I stop concentrating and look around to see everyone looking at me and a slightly miffed Iruka waiting on me. I step forward and prepare myself.

Putting up the proper seal I say calmly and firmly, "kawarimi-no-jutsu" and smoke spewed forth and a chair was in my place. I didn't come forward right away on account that I blacked out. I was shaken awake, quite rudely, by Sasuke. I start to stumble forward but I had to catch myself on the closest desk and wait for my head to stop spinning. By now my sensei was getting worried, "Naruto-kun if you feel you are unsafe to complete the test due to illness you have the option to forfeit the next part of the exam and take the evaluation as is, its your choice."

I didn't even give it a thought. I stood up and went back to where the chair was standing (it was moved) and put up my hands and took a deep breath to coordinate myself. Snapping out the hand seals rapid fire and said the trigger words, "Bunshin no jutsu" smoke enveloped me. Shikamaru had his breath held in anticipation until the smoke cleared, I was on the floor with a bunshin standing were I was though it had no defining features (face, clothes) other then colors and the basic shape of my figure. I wasn't even awake yet before the class had all filed out.

Shikamaru and Sasuke dragged me out to the tree swing next to the academy and woke me up 20 minutes later I found. Before they started spewing forth words of encouragement I walked away toward the back of the building to cool off by myself, they didn't follow.

'I failed… I failed… why, I came so far and then I fail. I FAIL NOW. IT'S JUST NEVER ENO…'

Before I could finish my downward spiral of self hate I find myself standing in front of one of the test examiners by the name of Mitsuki. He doesn't seem anyway perturbed by my presence, which seems odd considering no one in town can even stand my very existence let alone being around. "Naruto-kun, I see you are not doing so well."

'Understatement of the century'

He didn't wait for a response, "the examiners have concluded that due to your being ill we are willing to give you a second chance if you prove yourself exemplary." My ears are open so wide I can hear the grass growing. " The situation is very serious, you must prove your stealth skills and awareness by bringing us a scroll from the hokage tower by tonight after some rest." He gives a few seconds to let my eyes fall out. "Do you except these conditions for the second evaluation of your skill as a nin Naruto-kun?" I didn't even hesitate though I did have a strange feeling in my gut, "Yes Mitsuke-sensei, are there any other specifics I should know about?"

He gives me an appraising look with what could have passed for pride, "Only that you must not be in anyway seen and the destination will be the forest a mile east of the academy no later then 3 a.m." His face is now stern and hard with seriousness. I nod and turn away making my way back around to the swing.

Shikamaru was still standing against the tree but Sasuke was gone. As I approach the Nara shoves himself off he trunk and walks toward me with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. No words pass between us as we walk back to the Nara residence. We aren't moving too fast considering how I am still quite weary so the sun's already dipped nearly to twilight by the time we reach our door. After opening I turn around to ask Shika-kun what he will be doing and he is already gone.

'How troublesome… hmmm have to ask him about that later'

I close the door and get to my room before I let myself relax. Resulting in a collapse on the floor. I am only inches away from blissful sleep and I feel myself being lifted. I open my eyes to meet Iziri staring back with an intense emotion that I cannot place. I feel a familiar feeling of comfort and only now notice that I was on edge until I was back with her.

'She means so much to me… I can't give her a reason to regret those words she gave me last night.'

She was setting me down on the bed before she speaks for the first time since last night, "You better sleep Naru-chan I want a proper tour of Konoha and a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow so be ready your going whether you like it or not." 'Damn already back to her old self.' Even with the irritated thought I couldn't help but smile at the recognized bark of my former tenant. "Sure you can keep up with that new body of yours?" I couldn't help but give a smart retort. She only huffs and walks out mumbling something about getting something to eat.

And with a resolve to steal my way into the hokage tower and back out with a scroll, I released my hold on the waking world into the realm of slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal Pov

minutes to midnight.

'I wonder where she is' Naruto was only a building away from the Hokage office when the thought returned to his mind's eye like a bad itch. He put it out of his head however and focused on the task set before him. Feeling well rested and ready he summoned enough power in his arm and called upon Tapa for a repeat of his first real assignment. He came up from the ground, some bit softer then his first entry to the surface, and stood waiting for instruction. "I need another scroll from the tower and there MUST not be any slips. One of the forbidden jutsu should do, can you complete this task Tapa." The small fox before our blonde nods its affirmative.

"Go" Before Naruto could finish the command Tapa was already vanishing from sight and heading toward the Hokage building.

Minutes passed with agonizing slowness. It was a half hour later when the summoned fox returned. By which time Naruto was moments away from ripping off his own leg for forgetting his cigarettes. Tapa phased back into view the scroll in his mouth, the only acknowledged was a small nod and twitch of the eyes. "Leave the scroll and you are dismissed." One placing the scroll on the ground Tapa left in the same hole he entered.

Taking another few seconds to assure that the area was clear of watchers and causes for alarm Naruto made his way for the forest with the haste only few can offer so as not to be late and to have a peek at what he was handing over. If one looked closely one would notice a strange side glance every so often from our short friend; strange how he never showed such vigilance. It took him a mere dozen minutes to arrive at the forest a short distance in. At this spot he stood and caught his breath before opening the scroll his eyes wide.

2 and some hours later

Naruto POV

I was just getting up from my rest when I heard a disturbance behind me. Swiftly swinging around I drew a dagger and went down into a crouching stance. Iruka-sensei came out from behind a set of bushes like he was lost and trying to find his way out. Upon seeing me he gasped and stuttered, "Na-Naruto-kun there you are, what are you doing here?" It is now my turn to look surprised, "Aren't you here to finish my exam Iruka-sensei?" The shinobi gave a start and a deep crease appeared on his forehead, "Naruto-kun you failed your exam, why did you take the scroll?"

"Mitsuke-sensei told me-"

Before I could clarify my situation I was forced to dodge the kunai flying in my direction. Iruka-sensei along with myself took cover behind trees, assessing were the attacker might be hiding. "Naruto-kun get the scroll back to the Hokage quickly and inform him that Mitsuke has betray-" Given that Iruka had let down his guard to speak to me, he was now sporting a few new body piercings.

"You know I thought there was more to you Iruka but I am sadly mistaken, you always were weak."

Mitsuke-sensei shows himself some 50 meters away from Iruka-sensei's wounded form; he doesn't know where I am. Iruka shakes off the pain shouting, "do not show yourself under any circumstance Naruto-kun!! He must not get the scroll!" Mitsuke just walks toward Iruka laughing, "Iruka, still protecting that little piece of shit you call a student; what do you think he would say if I told him about how your parents died?"

Iruka's face is one of shocked dismay, "enough, you know it is forbidden!"

"Forbidden indeed to hold the truth of ones birth and reason for the hate of Konoha. You can't tell me your not at least a smidgen curious at all the ugly looks you get Naruto."

"Hell I am surprised he hasn't figured it out by now. Isn't he almost 15, you would think he would know now that he is the carrier of the Kyuubi!, killer of thousands including your beloved parents Iruka."

"She killed your parents as well you piece of shit." With lightening swiftness, the traitor turned to face me. His body stretched tight in fear at the sight of several hundred blonde haired blue-eyed teenagers with merciless faces. He reversed his direction to make his get away and froze just the same as before.

Another couple hundred were already standing guard in the trees, on the ground, and in front of Iruka-sensei. There was no place for him to run. When he turned around once more in disbelief I gave him one solid punch in the face and he was out.

I stood with my many, looking at the person who made my life so much worse, and all because I gave to much hope in a 'too good to be true' thing. 'I will never make this mistake again for as long as I live. Though I will never get a chance like this again'

Slowly as I continued in my thoughts my kage bunshins started to disappear in groups of 10 and 20 until there was only Iruka-sensei and I along with the unconscious Mitsuke. 'I will never be accepted as a nin now with this on my record, all because of my incapability to be aware of temptations. I have forever failed her…'

"Naruto-kun?"

I come out of my thoughts and take note of the 5 feet of scorched earth where I stand. Looking over my shoulder I acknowledge Iruka's question and move toward him extinguishing the last vestiges of the foxfire. I don't know what I must of looked like but he must have been aware that I was in strong internal turmoil by the expression on my face. He said nothing for several moments but spoke at last, "close your eyes Naruto-kun I have a gift for you."

For the first couple of seconds I had strong hesitation, but nothing I do now can make the situation any worse so I comply. I hear the movement of tight fabric. A moment later I feel the damp cloth being put to my head and tied snug. There is a light strong metal over the cloth. I have just received my haiate.

I can't stop the tears as they stream down my face. I open my eyes slowly to see Iruka's face slightly bloodied and without his head protector. My mouth opens and moves but I am unable to speak. He smiles so broad it seems to split his head. "Thank you Naruto-kun and congratulations genin." And with that he picked up the limp body, I gave him the scroll and he vanished.

It took me another 5 minutes to get a hold on myself and start my walk home. I only just got out of the clearing when I heard someone grunt. I turn with my dagger raised, only to catch a pack of 'Strikes. Shikamaru gets off the tree and starts walking toward the forest edge with his trousers swallowing his arms. I catch up and walk beside him take drags out of my cigarette every so often.

"So did you tack a piece of scrap metal on a strip of cloth and call in a hai-ate." I bust out laughing at the random and very rare joke from the Nara. The rest of the walk home was quiet save for the occasional chuckle from either of us. By the time we are home the sun is rising and I finally remember to as a question that had been on my mind all night. "Do you know where Iziri has been?" All he does is grunt and lead inside and upstairs to our rooms (mine is directly across from his). Instead of going into his room he opens the door to mine and gestures for me to enter. I enter looking back at him expecting to come in next when I get a large helping of pain served to the back of my head.

Taking a few seconds I was able to begin understanding the words being screamed into my ear. "What the hell did you think you were doing not telling me?! Did you actually think keeping some thing like that from me was a good thing, huh do you?!" Iziri's petite form was just coming into view through the flashes of pain. Her red face flushed and her eyes searing holes through me. In short she looks really pissed.

Though she stopped short on her tirade and crossed her arms. Looking down at me (still laying down where she knocked me flat) with a strange visage.

"Congratz Genin"

Relief flooded through me in an instant. I stood up to face her and give her a proper thank you when she lifted me by my shirt and started dragging me down the stairs.

"Now lets get going, I want that tour"

'Damn it!'

Well there's another chapter review or I will stop, this is taking time I could be using to fold clothes… only three thousand but I should be able to pump out more.

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

The chapter is prepared for inspection, please report any discrepancies so that they may be fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The questions of the night before start even before the door closes as they leave the Nara household, "Shika-kun (I don't know why woman insist on calling him that) told me what he thought you did. I want to know the whole situation." Naruto while looking like he got pulled from a train wreck made a valiant effort at appearing not so before beginning. "I was not able to complete the graduation test due to never being any good at the bunshin no jutsu -" Iziri feeling the need of input, "I still remember the time when all those stupid humans failed to notice that the bunshin they chased into the gorge didn't have a face, they were a distance away so I guess not much can be said." Noticing the expression on the Uzumaki's face she resumed to being the listener. "As I was saying they failed me and after we were released Mitsuke made a ridiculous statement that I could go above and beyond the test and pass a different way, I was grabbing at nothing and went along with it blindly." A look of stern anger comes to his face as he stops and continues, "that night I stole the scroll and went to a designated location and passed my time learning one of the jutsus. And by the time Mitsuke got there I had already mastered it; it wasn't far off from the jutsu I created to form your body. Before I was to give Mitsuke the scroll Iruka-sensei shows up and they have a row, the situation was clear so I used the jutsu I had just learned and cleaned Mitsuke's clock then Iruka passed me."

At this point we can all take notice to the utter silence surrounding the two. After the couple catch on to what we already know they start heading to a louder part of Konoha. They were reaching the shopping district when they greeted by someone from behind. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, good morning Iziri-sama." Iziri and I spin around toward the sound of the voice to find that it came from The Uchiha wearing his usual attire of black uniform and green jounin vest and customary null facial expression. Naruto suddenly finds himself touched that Itachi (the man of VERY few words) showed him honor in his serious appraisal. His left eye was beginning to tear up when something clicked in that strange head of his," hey Itachi-san could you help me with something?" The Uzumaki stays true to his title of most surprising nin and has Itachi's normally stolid expression change to one screaming extreme vigilance. Slowly he asks the question he wishes most not to ask, "what is it Naruto-kun?" "Could you help me with getting proper paper work for Iziri to be a nin of Konoha." Even before he finished the question he could see the look in Itachi's eyes, the message was a clear NO. Strangely enough Naruto didn't seem the least perturbed by this and just gave his friend a farewell and continued walking down the street.

If anyone noticed they would have seen The Uchiha's expression become manic for the smallest fraction of a second. (Though no one did)

The twilight hours have just finished as the couple start the 'tour'. They walk leisurely through the shopping district examining possible outfits and equipment (Iziri had to be shoved passed) and possible weapons (Naruto had to be dragged away). Just before they left Naruto left a kage bunshin with some cash. Passing the old residential district now a slum they go in memory of the past and respect for that it was the place he lived as he grew up into what Naruto is now.

Heading back to Ichiraku's ramen stand for lunch Iziri had to ask her previous container something, "Is what your going to do to Itachi-kun have something to do with the bunshin you left back there?" "Yep consider your paper work taken care of, he will probably be back in something close to 30 hours to brief you on 'you life story'." Iziri gives him a scoff, "cocky little blonde shit." Naruto just smiles.

"Oi Naruto-kun long time no see, I was beginning to think that you left town without saying good-bye." Ichiraku's voice was a not so pleasant reminder of his hunger. (Immediately ordering a few starting bowls of pork ramen.) The duo took their seats and were going to continue the conversation but were butted into by the chef's assistant, "Oh my god Naruto-kun you won't believe what just happened! It was Itachi-sama! He talked to me; he actually spoke to me, it was amazing." A huge sigh of being overwhelmed with emotion finished her small outburst.

Naruto, was now confused as hell considering The Uchiha was a man of VERY few words, especially to fan girls(Iziri while not confused, seemed quite calm though for some unknown reason everyone around the stand started backing away). Trying to assuage his worries he questioned, "so what did he say?" Ayame suddenly got a concerned look on her face before answering, "oh gosh what was it that he said, ummmmmmm something about being back tomorrow nightish and needing to meet you or was it someone else… yeah that was what he said."

Naruto was opening his mouth when he felt Iziri's hand on his shoulder, nearly breaking the bone saying, "not a word Naruto." Getting the hint rather quickly Naruto shut his mouth doing his best to squelch the smile that was engulfing his face. After a quick 6 bowls of ramen they paid and left in the direction of the forest lining the east side of Konoha (it was silently agreed upon that the tour of inside Konoha wasn't nearly as entertaining or worthwhile as training.

So just for the fun of it and having nothing better to do the two did hand to hand combat for the next 26 hours (they took breaks). Once done Naruto is still bouncing wanting more while Iziri is a mass of bruises cursing her now human body, still getting accustomed to such a weak shell. With a lot of help from her x-container, Iziri was put to bed back in the Nara household. Meanwhile our favorite blonde was making his way toward the same tree he first spoke to Itachi, assuming that would be location of meeting.

Once he stood at the aforementioned place Naruto proceeded to remove lucky strikes from their pack and smoke them one by one until (3 hours later) Itachi showed up silent as death in the shadows. While stepping out in front of Naruto one could here a soft sound coming from inside a small satchel at Itachi's side. Lifting the lid off the satchel The Uchiha took out a folder of Iziri's identity information. Before closing the lid a pair of tiny paws reached over the lip and a tiny black kitten's head slowly came over and stair at Naruto giving a small high pitched meow.

Naruto took the folder and began turning around and head back to Iziri when he heard Itachi speak, "Thank you Naruto-san." Naruto starts walking away answering over his shoulder, "It was nothing Itachi-san." With the level and profound voice Itachi knew that the Uzumaki understood the significance of changing the suffix used with his name.

(And having Itachi say he respects you is something not taken lightly/praised yet again; on a roll Naruto is) After Naruto's outline in the night vanished into the rest of the darkness Itachi followed suit after gently pushing his new pet's head and paws back in the satchel.

The walk took little time for Naruto to traverse from the forest outskirts to the Nara residence. Though the walk gave him time to think about his current course of action. Having Iziri join Konoha' nin with a quickly made identity (though fairly reliable) as a small village girl. The task would be hard to get by the Hokage; in fact the only thing that would hold it together was if The Third trusted Naruto and Iziri on their word. It was just something that the two would have to hope on. Though it seems that our young blonde genin is confident that he will say the right words.

It just so happened to be at these moments that the Hokage was watching over his village through his ball of scrying. Everything that night was seen by his eyes. And considering how Itachi had kept up a constant upkeep on the youth and reported periodically about his safety and actions it did not take much to piece things together. Now he had to make his second encounter with his most respected adversary. The old man began putting the device away when The Uchiha entered noiselessly from the window and stood waiting greeting from his Hokage.

"Hello Itachi-san what can I do for you." Though the words were spoken lightly they were not taken or given so. Itachi gave is standard straight forward and serious report, "I have created through gentle words and careful research an identity for the Kyuubi alias Iziri to be a nin of Konoha." The Hokage didn't seem angry and such an outrageous action, on the contrary he laughed heartily. "It amazes me that she could ever want to be a nin for Konoha." The old man's face soon grew serious and calculative, "but I know that a demon's word is one made from the spirit not from just an easily said phrase, if she gives me her promise of working toward the benefit of this village then she will be a nin." The statement was said with such finality that Itachi only bowed his head and left, a small mew exiting with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going back, our young blonde is now entering the home of his best friend Shikamaru. After passing the threshold Naruto was instinctively aware of Iziri's presence on the second floor. After opening the door to his room he took note of her form, in a new change of Naruto's white shirt and jeans, glowing an aura of gold lying on his bed. After shutting the door the glow faded fast and her small form uncurled and her eyes opened wide. A strange look came to her eyes as her form shot out like an uncoiling spring, tackling Naruto and straddling him to the floor. Naruto was in no small meaning of the word, unprepared.

Naruto was doing his best to keep his blushing under control and his breathing slow and regular. He failed miserably. Iziri's face slowly, ever so slowly lowered itself to meet his in what was quite clearing to be deep and long kiss. However as proven time and time again Shinobu has a knack for knowing what goes on in her household, "I swear to all that it precious if you do that in my house I will beat the shit out of the both of you so bad you will never do a thing but suck your food through a straw the rest of your natural lives!!"

The demon's expression now was one boarding killer intent. After getting off of the prone and relieved Uzumaki she was on him again but for a different intent. "So I take it you got the identification from Itachi-kun." Giving his confirmation he remove the envelope from underneath his still prone form and lifted it high. She made quick work of signing all sections needed and familiarizing herself with everything else. While she was memorizing her new birth date, parents, and other misc background Naruto was getting up and making his way to the only bed in the small room. Some might have forgotten his not being able to sleep for some time, it being 0400 hours, and needing to be at the school at 0830 for his newly assigned instructor and team.

His room 'mate' was still reading when he awoke 3 hours later. It still amazes the young nin how fast he can recover from an ordeal such as the previous day in so little time. After finishing the tasking objective of getting out of bed he made his way to the only shower in the house after grabbing a black shirt and loose fitting blue jeans.

10 minutes later

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Iziri are now making their way to the academy with little haste. Naruto was finally coming down off his cigarette craving of the past 40 some odd hours. He wasn't able to have one since his sense of smell went through the roof along with his hearing and sight.

After the morning of the test he has grown to a height of 5' 3" only a few inches shorter then the tall and lean Shikamaru. He lost nearly all fat in his body up to the point of being painful if not eating enough and lastly his hair grew to near shoulder length. All these new features had everyone's eyes on him, and not in hate but curiosity. Like they were seeing a ghost. Some dropped what they were holding, some ran, and some just starred. We were only half way to the schoolhouse when Itachi in one of the henge's we were familiar with, walks up along side us.

The new appearance had no apparent affect on the Uchiha as he related his message, "Iziri-sama, the Hokage wishes to have your word that you will not harm a citizen of Konoha unless being assaulted with a life or death situation." He gaze was level and penetrating but Iziri didn't back down, "your Hokage has my word that I will do no harm to any one of Konoha unless given good reason." His answer came just as swift as hers, "very well, have good day Iziri-sama, Naruto-san, Nara-kun" As he left he slipped a new hai-ate into Iziri's pocket. The whole account took less then 30 seconds and was noticed by no one but the one's involved.

Iziri seemed to have gotten a slight bit festive by the encounter with the Uchiha. Or it was just that the trio happened to be passing a very popular weapons store. She couldn't resist a look at the deadly and expertly made blades, not to mention how she needed a set now she would be a nin. They still had some time to spend before being at the academy so they thought why not, at least she thought so and the other two didn't seem to want to argue. They entered Jack's Deadly Blades and found the weapons surprisingly well crafted, the quality could be judged as the work of a master craftsmen.

Iziri went around browsing the ninjatos with more then a little interest and the other Shikamaru just looked board, while Naruto went over to the only sword in a case at the front desk.

The blade that was taking up most of the Uzumaki's mind was of a very unique design that didn't seem to be any type of blade he had ever seen. The blade itself was pitch black, double edged, and had a dual angled tip and seemed to absorb the light around it. Its hilt had no hand guard and was wrapped in what appeared to be simple dark grey cloth. The entire sword was 2 inches wide and 2.5 feet long, 3.5 with the hilt. As he continued to stare at the blade a hand came from above his head and lifted it down. Spinning around he took out a dagger from his waist and held it at the ready.

A man of six foot looked down at him with a very calm and patient look as he towered over him. _'there is something very strange about him'_ , Naruto thinks to himself.

He was a sight. The man had one dark red and one dark blue eye, black hair, and a tanned body covered in a leather apron, pants, and boots. He walked with a grace that seemed fitting for a god's ball, and muscles toned into rocks. He lowered the sword hilt first into Naruto's free hand; the moment he had a grip on it the shopkeeper removed the sheath and backed away.

Naruto now holding a dagger in his right hand and the sword in his left took a little more care in reading the plaque on the case; "FREE FOR ANY WHO CAN HOLD IT FOR LONGER THEN 5 SECONDS" Noticing afterward that everyone was looking at him it had been over 10 seconds. He looked toward the tall man and gave the eyebrow of questioning.

The man gives a relieved sigh and says, "you look kinda puny to be wielding such a sword but what the hell at least I am rid of it." He finishes with a turn to Iziri, "May I be of any service to you ma'am?" She stare shifts slightly from Naruto to the shopkeeper but she holds it toward the older man, "I need dark battle dress, two daggers and a ninjato." He goes around and starts picking stuff from racks and in under a minute has it all ready and wrapped in a bundle. She starts pulling out money from her pockets (Naruto and Shikamaru are both looking at each other in boggle but neither seem to be able to answer how Iziri got the money) and hands it over to the man who takes it giving back her change. The two trail behind Iziri as she leaves the store.

Naruto was the only one seeming flustered by the whole event and when he noticed that the two next to him, whom he thought of as very smart nins, didn't seem to be worried he dropped the whole thing and strapped the sheath to his back and slid the blade back in. Onward they made they restarted there trip to the academy.

It was just reaching 0828 when they strolled in to meet the rest of the graduates all sporting their new hai-ate(exception of Naruto's). The class had to be brought back down to a low roar when many became 'slightly' angered that Naruto passed even though he failed the exam, Iruka-sensei fixed the raucous nice and quick. By this time it was 830 and the classroom was quickly hushed so the teams could be divided.

As the names were called off Naruto, Shikamaru, and Iziri became aware from the way Iruka looked there way when he looked up after calling each set of three names that they were a team. And that belief held true for they were made team 7. They were the final team and would be getting their instructor along with everyone else in about an hour. So they waited.

The instructors came and went with their respective teams one at a time. All teams were gathered and gone except team 7 a half hour after the first instructor showed up. Though it was mighty boring none of the three moved until another 3 hours passed at which Iziri made a comment, "Something is coming." Shikamaru at the statement got out of his prone position and sat next to the door, Naruto seemed in his own little world practicing with his new sword.

A minute passes

Another minute passes

The next minute nearly passed without incident however, team 7's instructor Anko Mitarashi made it quite clear that she was there to pick them up. The door exploded inward having Naruto make a mad dash to dodge the debris. She waltzed in taking in her new charge and gave a disappointed huff. "Follow me" with that the three genin were forced to sprint after the jounin's form, the only thing keeping them from losing her was the constant running they did over the years. They met up 2 miles in the training sector commonly known as the 'forest of death'.

The three were in a triangle formation centering on their newest sensei.

Anko smiled, "lets see if you really earned those hai-ate or not."

Read! Review! Come on don't you apes want to live forever?! … I wish I was a civilian again


End file.
